An American Home
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Old enemies and new unite in this sequel to An English Rose. The year is 1876, and the city is New York. Family and friends come together to protect the phantom of the opera from those who would see him dead.
1. The Persian

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to An English Rose. If you haven't had a chance, you'll want to go over and read that first. There will be characters from there who will be reappearing here. I'm excited to see what you think, and I hope you enjoy the tale. It is unbetated, so any mistakes are my own.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (oh, the fun I'd have if I did!). **_

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

_**September, 1876**_

A stiff butler escorted the visitor into an impressive library, and bade the man to wait for the comte. The tall, pale stranger merely nodded his understanding and then cast a glance at the books that filled the shelves around him. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, making his stance one of calm, relaxed attention. He was dressed as any gentleman of means would be but a short astrakhan cap clearly marked him as no mere business associate.

Not many minutes after he had been left in the library, the door opened. A smile appeared and faded in an instant as the sound of a crying child could be heard. Philippe de Chagny, Comte, hurried into the room, making sure to quickly and firmly close the door behind himself. The brown haired man looked harried and annoyed.

"You are Ahmir Khan?"

The dark eyed man nodded and curtly and gave the slightest of bows in greeting. "How may I be of service to you, my lord?" he asked as he straightened to his full height. "Your summons to come here was most unexpected, and quite vague, if I may say so."

With a wave of his hand, the comte gestured for his visitor to be seated. "I have been reliably informed that you are a man who deals with problems that cannot be handled in traditional ways," Chagny said as he himself moved to take a seat behind his ornate desk that sat in the middle of the room. "Is this so?"

Modestly, Khan spread his hands. "It depends on the problem," he answered as he took a seat opposite the desk. "But there have been very few occasions where I have failed to complete the task I had taken on. Do you have a 'problem', my lord comte?"

Chagny glanced down at some papers on his desk. "What can you tell me about the affair of the Phantom of the opera?" he asked.

"That's a rather involved question, my lord," Khan responded, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair. "I am aware of the tales that have spread; they have been told for many years now. There was talk of a man, or apparition, causing trouble for the residents of the Opera Populaire. Most people shrug the stories off as superstitious imaginings of theater folk."

"Yes, and what else?"

Khan frowned. "Five years ago, there was a fire at the opera house," he continued, sticking to the main facts that he knew. "It was said that the fire was the phantom's revenge for being rejected by a ballet dancer. And some sixteen months ago, a member of your family, your brother I believe, and several of his acquaintances laid a plot to catch a man you suspected of being the phantom."

Looking both chagrined and annoyed, Chagny shook his head. "That fool brother of mine," he muttered. He cleared his throat. "You're very well informed, Khan."

"Mere stories. Many people know them."

"They are not stories," Chagny informed him, bringing his fist down on his desk. With an obvious effort, the viscomte forced himself to relax. "Every word you heard is completely true. There was a man living beneath the opera house and he destroyed it when my brother became...enamored with that ballet girl."

Interest glinting in his eyes, Khan straightened up. "You are taking an interest in your brother's dealings now? After five years?"

"My brother has become obsessed with hunting the monster down. He will bankrupt our family very soon if nothing is done to stop him. My father kept my brother from going to far, but he died six months ago, and Raoul has been uncontrollable, seeking this man," Chagny spat out. "He claims it is for justice. That a murderer cannot be allow to go free."

Frowning at the comte, Khan commented in an offhand manner, "A noble thought, but one you clearly do not believe him to mean." He paused and then continued, "Those who take another's life and yet are not brought to justice are of particular interest to me. You wish for me to bring this man to face authorities for his crimes? Is it proof that you require to do this?"

Chagny visibly hesitated and Khan's eyes narrowed. "It is not a matter of proof. This...man has fled from France," he explained. "My brother has employed many men for this task, and that is as much as they have learned. Raoul spent nearly half his fortune to discover that. There was sign of the man. It was as if he were actually a ghost and simply vanished."

"You must know something now or you would not have sent for me."

The comte lifted a folded newspaper and held it across the desk. "This was brought to my attention a few days ago," he said. Leaning forward, Khan took the paper and began to scan through the American news. "Its a small article on the highlights from the New York theater scene."

Khan's eyes found the article and noted a name that had been circled: Maeve O'Connell. "What of it?"

"Maeve O'Connell, a dancer who suddenly becomes a rising star? Does that sound familiar?" Chagny answered. "And the mother of my...sister-in-aw's companion, Madame Giry, is also there. She is the one who brought that monster to the opera house, cared for him, sheltered him, protected him, and helped him on many occasions from what my brother tells me. If she has found her way to New York, he cannot be far from her."

Re-folding the paper, Khan tossed it back onto the desk. "What wrong did this man commit for you to chase him for five years?"

"I blame him for what has become of my family," Chagny said with a growl in his voice. "My parents were laughed at and scorned because of my brother's wife. And, this monster murdered countless people. The sooner he is dead, the better."

Khan frowned. "Even if I agreed with your reasoning, I am no murderer, Comte."

"He is in a city that has no idea of what he is capable of! Who is stop him from killing to get what he desires? Again? How many more lives will he destroy as he has my family? Bring him here to die or end his life there, it makes little difference to me," the comte snapped. "He must be stopped."

For a moment, Khan simply stared at him. "This is not a decision you came to on your own," he realized. "You've already admitted your family has wasted a great deal of wealth on this venture. Why do you continue to seek a man who is across an ocean? Surely he can do you and yours no more harm where he is."

Flushing, Chagny looked away. "He is merely acting out of concern for his brother's wife," a cold voice stated. "The viscomtesse de Chagny can never rest easy until she knows for a certainty that she will never again be haunted by that man. As he brother-in-law, he will naturally go to any lengths to reassure her."

Getting to his feet, Khan turned to face the newcomer. John Arden came forward from the doorway, a cool smirk on his face. "And you, sir?" Khan asked. "What do you hope to gain from all this? You do not family that has been a victim of this man, do you?"

Arden's smile became cruel and mirthless. "Let's just say he humiliated me once, and its long overdue for him to pay for that," he answered. "So, Khan. Will you handle this problem for us?"

Considering the situation, Khan looked from one man to the other. Chagny looked hopeful, but Arden's face showed clearly that refusal would bring unpleasant reprisals. "As I said, I take murderers who fail to face their consequences very personally," Khan stated slowly. "Yes. I will undertake this problem of yours."

"No doubt you have more you need to know," Chagny remarked, gesturing for Khan to take his seat.

Nodding curtly, Khan returned to the chair. "You will keep us appraised," Arden stated, coming around to stand by Chagny.

"If I discover anything of value, you can be sure that I will be in contact," Khan answered. He had come across many heartless men in his line of work, but John Arden certainly topped them. Khan was left with a cold feeling as Arden and Chagny alternated filling him in on the details. The sooner he finished this job, the better.

* * *

Standing outside the library, Meg Giry held a hand over her mouth. She stepped back, moving as quickly and quietly as she could. As she moved along the hallway, she could hear her dear friend Christine singing to the one year old toddler.

She reached the safety of her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, her mind racing with the information she'd just heard. For the past year, she'd made the de Chagny home her home at Christine's invitation. She hesitated for a moment. Was her loyalty to her mother, who had left her in Paris? Or was it to the couple who had been so kind to her since she'd given up the struggle to be a ballet dancer?

It took only a moment to decide. "I must warn Mother," she said aloud. She made her way across the room and sat at the little used desk. She drew a sheet of paper out and began to write quickly.

right


	2. Old Friends

_**A/N: I meant to mention before that in most of the chapters there will be a line inspired by or taken directly from POTO and LND. and will not lean as heavily on the actual songs like An English Rose.**_

_**And the tale continues...**_

* * *

_**New York**_

_**December, 1876**_

Freshly fallen snow sparkled in the sunlight. On the outer edge of New York City, a black carriage was alone in going through the snow, making the first tracks in the snow, though several people were walking on the sidewalks. Inside the carriage, under several blankets, two fashionable young ladies were looking out their respective windows at the slowly passing buildings.

"Are you absolutely sure this is where we should be?" the fair haired of the two asked, glancing over at her companion. "This seems to be a very people filled area for a wanted fugitive to be living."

"Jane Martin! Are you trying to infer that I could have possibly have guessed wrong in this?" the dark haired beauty asked in astonishment, turning to face her cousin. "We are going in exactly the direction we should be, if our driver is to be believed! Katherine would hardly become a hermit now, would she? In a place where there is enough privacy but still among people is exactly the kind of neighborhood I would expect to find her."

Shaking her head, Jane Martin looked back out the window. "We should have at least sent a message ahead," she said. "Katherine may know that your parents were bringing us with them to America, but after two years apart, simply dropping on top of her out of nowhere might not be the proper thing to do."

"Proper thing to do?" Michaela D'Arcy mocked with a laugh. "Who cares for proper? It will be like old times!"

Jane chuckled. "Old times, cousin?" she repeated. "How many times did we do this to Katherine in Paris? About twice, as far as I can remember."

"You see? It was practically a habit! And I'm sure it was a few more times than that."

Her eyes catching sight of a wall like row of trees, Jane leaned forward for a better look. "Oh, look," she said. "I think there's a house in there."

Quickly, Michaela leaned across Jane to see for herself. "Ha!" she cried in victory. "I told you we would find Rose Lodge! And just think, if we'd tried to send a message, it might never have gotten through this snow!"

Just barely keeping from rolling her eyes, Jane pushed her cousin away. The carriage rolled past a wrought iron gate, and then, as they drew closer, a large white house could be seen in more detail. It was surrounded by large oak trees, and thick bushes very nearly hide the windows.

"Its perfect!" Jane breathed, noting the black shutters that hung on every window and the intricate wood work that added that little note of interest to the house.

Two dark skinned servants were hard at work, clearing the snow from the walk and up to the stables. The carriage pulled right up to the front door, and Michaela pushed the door open, not waiting for the driver to do so. "Its beautiful!" she declared, stepping out to the ground. She stood in one spot, staring up at the house. "It fits Katherine exactly!"

"Michaela, I need to get out to," Jane reminded patiently. She prodded her cousin's shoulder with her finger. "Step ahead or to the side, please."

"Miss, is there something I can help you with?" one of the men working asked, his tone suspicious.

As she stepped ahead to let Jane out, Michaela smiled brightly at the man. "No, thank you," she said cheerfully. She realized then that both of the men had stopped working and were eyeing them with open suspicion. "We are precisely where we need to be."

Lifting the edge of her scarlet red dress, she hurried for the door with Jane on her heels. "I have the feeling that Katherine doesn't get many visitors here," the fair haired young lady commented in a low voice. "We should have sent a note, Michaela!"

"Nonsense!" Michaela responded with a wave of her hand. She gave the bell a strong tug and then rubbed her gloved hands together. "I wonder if its normally this cold here. Savannah was nothing like this!"

The front door was pulled open and the cousins were faced with a stern faced, dark skinned butler. "Yes? May I help you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. With an effort, Jane forced herself not to stare at his missing left arm.

"I am Miss Michaela D'Arcy, and this is my cousin Miss Jane Martin," Michaela responded, unfazed by the man's gruff demeanor. "We are here to see Mrs. Ombra."

At the name, the butler looked even more skeptical. But, before he could say a word, a voice called, "Abraham? Who is it?"

"Katherine!" Michaela exclaimed, recognizing the voice of her dear friend.

Abraham stepped back and to the side, allowing the cousins to step into the foyer. Standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs, Katherine Ombra, nee Hemway, began to laugh. She hurried forward, her dark blue gown sweeping across the floor. "Michaela! Jane! Can it really be you?" she said, holding her hands out. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Laughing, Michaela bounced forward. She clasped Katherine's hands in hers. "Its been nearly two years, you silly thing!" she announced. She threw her arms around the other woman. "Letters only do so much, you know."

"That's because you never write back consistently," Katherine responded, closing her eyes as she returned the embrace. "I can't believe you are here!"

"What Michaela really means to say is that she was been insufferably bored, and her parents couldn't stand her any longer," Jane clarified with a smile. In a rare display of impulsiveness, the blonde put her arms around both her cousin and her friend. "We've missed you so much, Katherine! Paris is not the same without you."

They stood like that for nearly a minute, each one ignoring the fact that they were all tearing up. The moment was interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. "May I take your hats and coats?" the familiar maid asked, a calm smile on her face.

"Anne!" Michaela exclaimed. "Did Katherine drag you across the ocean too?"

"Drag?" Katherine repeated, brushing at her eyes. "I will have you know that I did not drag anyone, Michaela D'Arcy! And if those are going to be the kinds of stories you'll be telling, you can just get back in your carriage and go back where you came from!"

The maid failed to hide her smile at that. "I'll have tea brought to your sitting room, ma'am," Abraham announced, his tone dignified as Anne helped the two visitors out of their warm clothing.

"Thank you, Abraham," Katherine said with a smile. "Michaela, Jane. Follow me."

* * *

Up the stairs and along a well lit hallway, Katherine led her friends to a very charming sitting room. It was a light yellow in color, with white curtains at the window. A fire blazed in the fireplace, and Katherine took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the warmth. She gestured for her friends to do the same.

"You both look exactly as I remembered," Katherine said, smiling at her friends. "But...what are you doing in America?"

"Surely you must have gotten one of my letters,"Jane exclaimed in astonishment. "I've sent several letters, telling you that we would be coming to your new country soon. Michaela's father had business in Savannah and New York City that he needed to attend to, and he agreed to let us come along. Well, it took Michaela months of begging to wear him down."

Michaela made a face. "She exaggerates," she said, her tone teasing. "And, as we would be in the same country, of course we had to come see you! I tried to convince your father that he needed to join our expedition, but he felt that there would be too much danger in doing so. But, we can take him back news of you, so that will be good."

Katherine frowned. "I haven't had a letter from either of you in several months."

The light tone of the conversation vanished. "Months?" Jane repeated. "I've sent at least half a dozen of them in that time! Why, Michaela even put pen to paper once or twice!"

"How many of my letters have you received?"

The cousins exchanged looks. "In the past six months?" Michaela said slowly. "None."

Her face going pale, Katherine took a deep breath. Her right hand moved to cover the gold ring that was on her left hand. "You mustn't worry!" Jane said swiftly. "You know how unreliable the mail is between countries!"

"Yes, of course," Katherine responded, forcing a smile. "I've complained to Erik about it all the time."

"It is because of the unreliability of the mail this past year that your father charged us to bring you a message," Jane informed her. "He's coming to see you. He'll arrive the end of March. And he'll be leaving your mother in Paris."

Astonished, Katherine stared at her. "Papa is coming?" she breathed, her tone wistful. A smile curved her lips. "Oh, I've missed him so."

"I expected to be hearing music in your home, Katherine!" Michaela commented, tilting her head. "Why have a musical genius for a husband, and a young prodigy as a son, if you are not always entertained?"

Her smile fading slightly, Katherine nodded. "You would think that would be the case, but Erik made sure that his music room was completely soundproofed," she answered. "It was the only way I could get him to keep from putting his organ in the cellar."

"What a pity! I imagined he would create tunnels and secret entrance ways, just like at the opera Populaire, and I would be able to explore them."

"You know those were not of Erik's construction. And, in any event, we had some emergency tunnels built in, just in case. Eric and I felt easier with that knowledge," Katherine explained. A young maid hurried in with a full tea tray. "Thank you, Katie," the mistress of the house said, looking relieved at the interruption. She gestured for the tray to be set by her. "And thank Cook for me, too."

"Is there anything else, ma'am?" the maid asked with a slight curtsy. There was a scar on her left cheek that extended from the corner of her eye to her chin.

At Katherine's refusal, the maid hurried out. Jane frowned after the girl. "I honestly wasn't expecting quite this many servants, Katherine," she admitted. "Aren't you afraid they will betray you?"

The look Katherine cast at her was serious. "Absolutely not," she answered. "Aside from Anne, everyone who works here at Rose Lodge was once a slave in the Southern states. They have known suffering as much as Erik has. We treat them as human beings, and we have their loyalty in return. They would never betray us."

"Why must everything become so serious among us?" Michaela asked striving for a light tone. "We are together again, and isn't life a splendid thing?"

"Why must you always treat things lightly?" Jane responded, shaking her head. "Katherine, Michaela just doesn't want you to know about the plantation owner in Savannah who was trying to offer for her the entire time we were there."

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that!"

Katherine laughed as she poured the tea. "I have missed you both," she said. "And you are in time for the New Year's celebration in two evenings!"

"Celebration?" Michaela repeated, her tone intrigued. "I love a good party!"

"You go to parties alone?" Jane asked with a frown.

Shaking her head, Katherine smiled. "Certainly not! Erik escorts me," she explained simply. She laughed at their stares. "It is a masquerade, and we always leave before the unveiling at midnight. We've done it before. Last year, it went quite well. I think there are one or two people Erik would not object to speak to again."

"The phantom of the opera has friends?" Jane teased. "Who would have ever thought?"

"Certainly not you, Jane, you didn't want anything to do with him!" Michaela responded with a grin. Jane glared at her. "You must take us to his music room, Katherine! I cannot wait to hear what he has composed! I still have the music from the soiree that he and Pip wrote. Where is that little scamp anyway?"

"Pip? Oh, he's out playing in the snow somewhere," Katherine answered vaguely. "Its nearly impossible to keep him in one place these days."

Jane nodded in understanding, but Michaela had a mock glare on her face. "Don't try to ignore me, Katherine," she said sharply. "We have to say hello to Erik."

Flinching, Katherine shook her head. "It would not be wise to disturb him right now," she said. "How was my mother when you last saw her?" She smiled at her friends' shocked expressions. "I may not have been her favorite, but she is my mother. I would like to know how she is."

"Well, we haven't seen her very often," Jane admitted. "But there was a ball in September."

* * *

Several hours passed before Michaela and Jane rose to return to the city. Katherine promised she would come into the city to see them on the following day. Her arms wrapped around herself, the mistress of the house stepped out onto the porch to wave her friends on their way.

"She looks well," Jane commented as the carriage turned onto the street.

Michaela shook her head. "There's something bothering her. She wasn't herself," she declared. "Its a good thing we came, otherwise she would have no one to help her!"

"We haven't seen her in two years, cousin dear," Jane pointed out. "Why must you automatically think that she isn't herself when we don't even know what 'herself' is anymore."

"She didn't seem happy."

Jane sighed. "I know. I saw it too," she admitted. "I was hoping I was just imagining the worst."

The cousins exchanged looks and nodded. "Then its settled," Michaela said with a determined smile. "When Katherine comes to the hotel tomorrow, she'll simply have to tell us everything! Or we will not allow her leave!"

"We still have to tell her about her brother."

"I'd rather put that off as long as possible," Michaela said emphatically.


	3. Once Upon A Time

Katherine's hand dropped as the carriage vanished from sight. With a shiver, she turned and went back inside. "It was good to see Miss Michaela and Miss Jane again," Anne commented, watching her mistress carefully. "Wasn't it, Mistress?"

"Of course, Anne. I have missed them very much," Katherine responded swiftly. But her smile faded as soon as the maid had turned and hurried away. "I'm just afraid they will see far too much," she whispered to herself.

Shaking her head, Katherine walked down a hallway. She glanced at the time as she went past a clock. "Where is Pip?" she wondered with a long suffering sigh. She paused in front of a closed door and took a deep breath. She put her hand on the handle and turned it quickly. She pushed the door open and stepped in. "Erik?"

The discordant sound of random organ notes played in anger made her flinch. All the curtains were pulled closed and candles around the room were the only source of light. "If I knew you were going to keep it like a cave in here, I would have let you use the cellar," Katherine commented dryly as she walked into the room.

"You should have let me," came the response from the man bending over the organ. A crumbled sheet of music hit the floor, joining countless others. "We all would have been much happier."

Her jaw clenching, Katherine strode to the curtains and jerked them open. "Katherine!" Erik snapped, lifting his head. His scarred face was flushed red, whether from anger or simple frustration was anyone's guess.

"Well, if brooding in the dark isn't helping, maybe actual sunlight will do the trick!" Katherine fired back at him, spinning to face him. The married couple stared at each other for a moment before Erik scowled and turned back to his work. Heaving a sigh, Katherine walked to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Erik."

She rested her head on top of his as he reached a hand up to clasp hers. "I shouldn't snap at you," Erik admitted. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry."

"Is nothing coming out right?" Katherine asked, trying to look at the music he had written. The lone page that was before her husband only had a single line of music written.

"_It teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away,"_ Erik sang softly.

Katherine closed her eyes. "And she's not there," she finished for him. "I know. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a moment. "Katherine-," Erik began to say.

"Pip is late," Katherine interrupted, dropping her arms. She moved around to take a seat by her husband on the organ bench. She leaned against him. "I would have expected you would be furious with the boy right now."

"Pip is always late," Erik responded with resignation. "If he decides not to take the lessons seriously, then I will not force him."

A soft smile curved Katherine's lips. "You make a good father, Erik."

Erik became tense. "I would have been satisfied with Pip," he responded, his voice low. He lifted his hands to the organ keys and began to play a composition from Bach. Katherine straightened to give him the freedom to play, though she stayed where she was. "Maeve O'Connell's lesson is tomorrow. She is progressing better than I had expected, though she should not have taken the lead so soon."

"You know there was no one else, and she's handled the transition from ballet dancer to star extremely well," Katherine said with a sigh. "And she's kept her silence very well about who's teaching her."

"Nothing has tested her."

Again, music was the only sound in the room for a few moments. "I had visitors today, Erik," Katherine informed him. He glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "Michaela and Jane are in New York City. They worked out where we were and came. And they brought me news. My father is coming in March."

There was a brief hesitation in Erik's playing. "Were they followed?" he asked, his voice low and intense.

"They took every care possible in coming," Katherine quickly assured him, though she frowned as she thought back. "Michaela's father had business in the city and in Savannah, Georgia. My father would have come, but fears he is being watched still by the viscomte."

Erik's hands came down hard on the keys. "Why will they not let me be?" he snarled.

Swiftly, Katherine put her hand on his face and turned his head towards her. "Erik, please, you know that we are safe now. There is no need to be angry," she said softly. Her eyes searched his. "We are fine."

Leaning forward, Erik pressed his lips against his wife's. A second later, though, the door burst open. "I'm sorry I'm-!" a young, cheerful voice began to say. The couple broke apart and turned to see eleven year old Pip, standing just beyond the threshold of the door. "Oh, ew! Are you two kissing _again_? Every time my back is turned, and I look back, you're kissing!"

"You are late," Erik reproved, looking annoyed.

"Pip, what on earth have you been doing?" Katherine exclaimed, taking in the snow covered boy. "You look like a snowman! How did you get past Abraham looking like that?"

Pip grinned. "I fell off a branch and landed in the snow," he announced. Katherine sighed, putting her hand to her head. "I'm perfectly alright! See?" He spun in a circle, sending chucks of ice and snow flying through the air. "If the snow hadn't been there, it would have hurt much more, so I'm glad I did it now and not later!"

"Give me patience," Katherine murmured, just loud enough for her husband to hear. Erik chuckled. She raised her voice and said, "Stop tracking snow all over the house, Pip! Get yourself cleaned up and then get back here for your lesson."

Still grinning, Pip took off, leaving the door wide open. The sound of Abraham scolding the boy came through moments later. Katherine glanced over at Erik and began to laugh along with him. "I suppose I should go appease Abraham before he begins his usual threats of leaving," she said, moving to get to her feet.

Erik's hand wrapped around hers and pulled back down. "Pip's back is turned, my rose," he murmured, lacing his fingers around hers. With his free hand, he pulled her close and kissed her again.

They didn't even hear when Anne discreetly closed the music room door.

* * *

A carriage with all the windows covered left Rose Lodge at nine o'clock in the morning. Though she couldn't see it, Katherine knew that Pip was standing on the porch, waving good bye with his usual enthusiasm and would be there until he couldn't see the carriage. She smiled at her husband who sat next to her, and reached over to take his hand in hers.

"So, can I convince you to at least allow Michaela, Jane, and I to visit the theater this afternoon?" she asked.

Erik sent a sharp look at her. As usual, his white mask was on his face. "I thought we agreed that you would call unnecessary attention to the theater if you were to do so," he stated. "An instructor, on the other hand, is of no interest to anyone."

"One time can hardly be called into question!"

"Your friends will visit us at our home again," Erik said firmly. "I can see them and renew our acquaintance then. If you insist on me doing so, allow me the dignity of doing so on my terms."

Sighing, Katherine shook her head and settled in for the ride. Erik spent the time, tapping on the wall of the carriage. The theater was the first stop. Katherine leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek before he could exit. "Have a good day, Erik," she said, pulling his hood up for him so that his face would be hidden from anyone's sight.

When the door of the carriage opened, Katherine could see the stern, unsmiling face of Madame Giry waiting at the back door. "And give Madame Giry my love," she whispered with a teasing smile. Erik just shook his head. "I am determined that she will tolerate me one of these days."

"I can think of many things that will happen first," Erik responded. He slipped out of the carriage and vanished into the theater.

Her smile fading, Katherine pulled up the curtains and nodded to at the driver who was still waiting. "The Victorian Hotel, Jonathon," she ordered.

Nodding, the dark skinned man closed the door and a moment later the carriage was once again in movement. Katherine frowned out at the passing buildings the entire way to the hotel where her friends were staying. "Three hours, Jonathon," she reminded, when the driver helped her out. "Do whatever you must to stay warm."

"Yes'm," Jonathon responded with a nod. He limped his way to the front of the carriage.

A doorman opened the door for her as she approached it. Nodding her thanks, Katherine stepped into the ornate hotel for the first time. She took a moment to take in the spacious foyer and lobby, where the furnishings gleamed brightly. A few hotel residents were sitting, chatting quietly.

"Katherine!"

Michaela came bouncing across the lobby, dressed in a dark red gown. "I've been waiting hours for you!"

"I'm beginning to think you're never going to act like an adult," Katherine informed her with a laugh, holding her hands out. "I told you I would be here about at this time, so if you were waiting for hours, it was your own fault."

"You sound like Jane more and more!" Michaela complained good naturedly. She looped her arm around Katherine's. "Come along, Katherine! Mother is waiting upstairs."

"How long are you going to be here?" Katherine asked as they climbed the red carpeted stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man bow in her direction, but dismissed it almost instantly. There were very few people she knew in New York City, so it could hardly be meant for her. "I meant to ask yesterday."

Her friend shrugged. "A month at least, I think," she answered. "It all depends on how well it goes with Father's business and everything. I'm in no rush, of course. Jane and I are quite the intrepid travelers now, aren't we? I think we have even surpassed you!"

It was quiet in the hallway, making Katherine realize there had a been the slightest buzz of activity and sound in the lobby that she hadn't paid attention to. Michaela dramatically threw open a door and announced, "Madame Katherine Ombra has arrived!"

"Michaela, must you announce it to the whole hotel?" Jane asked, standing up and putting her book on the table next to where she'd been sitting.

An older version of Michaela, with dark hair going gray, Mrs. D'Arcy came forward, holding her hands out. Her smile was fond and happy. "Katherine, my dear!" she exclaimed. She leaned forward to kiss Katherine's cheek. "How pleased I am to see you again! Michaela has spoken of nothing but meeting you again this entire trip."

"More like since Katherine left Paris," Jane put in. "She really has been insufferable. I hardly know why I put up with her."

"I'm happy to see you too, Aunt," Katherine said, smiling at the woman who had been more of a mother to her than her own mother. "I have missed all of you dreadfully."

Stepping back, but still holding Katherine's gloved hands, Mrs. D'Arcy studied Katherine and her eyes lit up in an instant. "Oh my dear Katherine!" she breathed. "Michaela and Jane didn't say a word! Congratulations!"

Katherine's face paled as Michaela demanded, "What? What didn't we say a word about? Katherine?"

"I-I didn't tell them," Katherine answered, pulling her hands free.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mrs. D'Arcy said with concern. "Katherine, this is a blessing. You are happy?"

Michaela looked like she was about to stomp her foot. "Katherine, what haven't you told us?" Jane asked, raising her voice. "Please. Before Michaela throws a tantrum that would make a two year old seem innocent and sweet."

Taking a deep breath, Katherine turned to face her two best friends. "I'm with child."


	4. New Year's News

_**A/N: Just a quick note to let everyone know that there's going to be a change in chapter postings this week. I'm going to be away on my usual days, so you get them early. **_

_**On with friends' reactions...**_

* * *

Her unmarried friends stared at her in open astonishment. "Congratulations, Katherine," Jane said, finding her voice first. "You're going to be a wonderful mother! I should have known this would be coming!" She sent a glare at Michaela. "And you thought it would be something terrible, like she wasn't happy in her marriage!"

Startled, Katherine blinked. "You what? Why would you think that?"

"You thought the same thing!" Michaela fired back at her cousin defensively. "You were every bit as worried about her as I was!"

"Girls!" Mrs. D'Arcy admonished. "Are we really going to simply stand here and leave Katherine on her feet?"

As one, Michaela and Jane rushed forward. In a matter of seconds, they divested Katherine of her coat, gloves, and hat. As Michaela carried the items off to put away, Jane herded Katherine to a seat in front of the fireplace. Mrs. D'Arcy laughed at the proceedings with a shake of her head. She took a seat opposite of their visitor.

"Pip and Erik must be absolutely thrilled to pieces!" Jane declared as she settled into a seat next to her friend. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Jane, dear, its not proper to call a man you are not married to by his Christian name," Mrs. D'Arcy chided.

"I'm sorry aunt," Jane said quickly. "'Mr. Ombra' just seems to be extremely formal for a friend." She shook her head with a soft laugh. "'Ombra'. Do you realize what that means? Its Italian for shadow or ghost. We'd be calling him "Mister Ghost. Which I'm sure Michaela could hardly do without laughing."

"Katherine, you're looking very pale. What's wrong?" Mrs. D'Arcy asked in concern.

Looking over at her friend, Katherine tried to frown in disapproval. "I'm just not sure what they have told you about my husband, Aunt."

"We told her the important details. She did, after all, see a masked man in her home," Micheala pointed out quickly, as she rejoined them. She leaned against the back of Jane's chair. Her eyes were flashing a warning at Katherine. "We told her how Erik was born with a deformity of the face, which is why he wore the mask."

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course," she said. "I'm sorry for being concerned. My husband wishes, above all else, to be left in peace. He has not been treated well, due to his face, and dislikes it being well known. It seems that the more people who are aware the less chance there is of him ever finding the happiness he deserves."

"My dear, it is sad that such is the case, but I'm afraid you are right," Mrs. D'Arcy told her. "You must lead a very quiet life being married to a recluse." She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Now, enough of that. Have you considered what you will name your firstborn?"

Biting her lip, Katherine shook her head. "What about 'Erica' if it is a girl?" Jane suggested. "And if it is a boy, perhaps you could name him after Erik, or maybe Henri, for your father. I can't believe Erik doesn't have something planned already! He is the genius and master of plans,isn't he?"

Taking a deep breath, Katherine dropped her hand. "Jane, _please_, don't," she said softly. "I haven't thought of any names. And-and Erik hasn't suggested anything."

"Your husband doesn't have an opinion?" Mrs. D'Arcy asked, frowning in concern. "My dear, all husbands have an opinion!"

Micheala threw herself into a chair. "You should be happy Katherine!" she said. "Why do you look as though you're about to die?"

"Micheala! Tact!" Jane scolded.

Katherine glanced cautiously at Mrs. D'Arcy. "Aunt, I'm not sure what they may have told you about my marriage," she began carefully.

Mrs. D'Arcy frowned. "Katherine, all I know is what Jane and Michaela have told me," she said, sending a stern look at her daughter and niece. "Are you in some sort of trouble? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Flinching, Katherine hesitated. "The deformity to his face," she said, "Erik has been adamant that he doesn't want children. He's so afraid that they would be born with the same deformity as he has, or worse. He spent a week not speaking to me when I first told him the news. We haven't spoken of it since then."

Her hand moved to her stomach. "Well, he's simply going to have to reconcile himself to it now," Mrs. D'Arcy said firmly. "There are things that must be done to prepare for this. If it is born deformed, you both must be prepared to deal with the fact. Even if it is not, there are many things to be done for the survival of a healthy child. When will the child be born?"

"Five months," Katherine answered quietly.

"You're four months pregnant and you don't have anything planned?"

Cringing, Katherine nodded again. "Yes?"

"Its worse than I thought," Jane said to her cousin in a low voice.

"Erik has been...preoccupied with other matters!" Katherine explained defensively. "Its...its not going well and I really don't want to talk about it, Aunt!"

Leaning forward, Mrs. D'Arcy patted Katherine's hand. "Then, we will not speak of it, further."

Michaela cleared her throat. "So, not to change the subject or anything here, but the New Year's Ball is tomorrow evening," she said, her tone bright. "Father apparently knows more people than I thought here and has somehow arranged for us to go. Now we just have to figure out what kind of costumes we are going to wear."

Happy for the change of subject, Katherine laughed. "If you had come a bit earlier, you might have been able to persuade Erik into designing you something," she said. "He did for me, and one of our maids has done all of the sewing. He's keeping the entire thing a secret, and the servants are all on his side. I haven't even seen it yet."

Mrs. D'Arcy smiled as Michaela launched into a diatribe about the unfairness of the weather that had kept them in Savannah longer than they had planned. "Perhaps a simple mask will do, Michaela," Jane suggested, interrupting her cousin. "Not everyone will be quite as elaborate as whatever I'm sure Erik has planned for Katherine."

"A mask? That's all you have to suggest? Our first venture into New York society and you want me to wear only a mask and an evening gown? I would never be able to show my face here again!"

"That's kind of the point of a mask."

The rest of the group laughed as Michaela floundered for an appropriate response to that come-back. Katherine leaned back in her chair, feeling more relaxed that she had for some time.

* * *

Over an hour passed, with Michaela and Jane doing everything in their power to keep things positive. Mrs. D'Arcy became serious, contemplating Katherine with a concerned frown. Katherine found her spirits perking being back with her friends, realizing for the first time just how much she had missed them in the past two years.

It would have continued to go well but then Michaela snapped her fingers. "Hold on a minute. Why is Erik having trouble with his music? He's a musical genius! We all know it!" she said. Her eyes narrowed. "Katherine. You always said that his inspiration came from Christine Daae because he loved her. Does he still love her?"

Startled by the sudden change in subject, Katherine hesitated, but then decided she'd already told them everything else. What was one more truth? "Yes."

Silence followed that one quietly spoken word. "Katherine Hemway, what have you gotten yourself into?" Mrs. D'Arcy asked, looking lost and confused. "You've married a man, knowing full well that he loved another woman? Why would you set yourself up for that heartache?"

Any bleakness or sadness that had been in Katherine's eyes vanished as she lifted her chin. "I never said he didn't love me as well," she said, her tone sharp. "He has simply loved Christine de Chagny more deeply and for far longer than I have known him. I never set out to compete with that, and I know he loves me as much as he is able."

The door opened and a maid stepped in with a full tray. "Oh, good! Tea!" Jane said, clearly looking for something neutral. Mrs. D'Arcy remained as silent Katherine as the tea was set in front of them. Michaela and Jane struggled to keep up the normal small talk in front of the clearly curious maid. "Thank you. That will be all."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Mrs. D'Arcy opened her mouth to speak, but Katherine did so first. "Aunt, I do have to justify my choice of husband to you," the young woman said, her tone steely. "I knew there would be very few people who would approve if they knew everything. I told you all of this because I expected as my closest friends you would be able and willing to help me."

"Help you?" Michaela asked with a frown. "How could we hep you?"

"Well, its more like I need your help with the small details. I've requested the head of the opera house here in New York to invite Christine de Chagny to New York to sing here, and she has accepted."


	5. Masked Ball

_**A/N: Apologies everyone. I was away, but hopefully, I can begin posting regularly again.**_

* * *

_**New Year's Eve**_

"_You look so beautiful. So very beautiful."_

At Pip's voice, Katherine turned around. The boy was leaning in through the open bedroom door. Spreading her arms, Katherine spun in a circle so that he could see every detail of her costume. With the dark gem colors, she looked like a peacock. And the peacock feathers that were on her mask said that a peacock was what her costume was supposed to be.

"It looks even better than the sketches!" Pip declared with a delighted grin.

"Phillip Ombra!" Katherine exclaimed, her tone a mocking scold. "Don't tell me you knew about this too! Are you keeping secrets from me now?" The cheeky grin on the boy's face was all the answer she needed. "Come here, you!"

Laughing, Pip darted off into the hallway. Shaking her head, Katherine turned to check her appearance in the mirror once more. As she scanned her reflection, she realized that her hand was at her stomach again, where the fabric was pulled tight. It wouldn't be much longer before her condition would be obvious to anyone who saw her.

"Do you approve?" Erik asked as he moved behind her, appearing as a back masked gentleman in the mirror behind her. He put an ornate black necklace around her neck as the final touch.

"Approve? Its absolutely beautiful, Erik!" Katherine responded with a smile. She turned to face him. "You have an eye for detail and style that I will never have."

A slight frown in his eyes, Erik studied her appearance. "I should have remembered to check your measurements," he said, sounding put out. "I'll have to keep that in mind from now on, won't I?

"Jonathon has the carriage at the door!" Pip shouted from the hallway.

Shaking his head, Erik turned to go to the door. With a sigh at having lost the moment to speak about the coming child, Katherine trailed after him, her cloak in her hand. "I've told that boy time and again not to yell in the house," she said, unable to keep the resignation out of her voice.

In the foyer, Anne helped her put the cloak on. "Pip, try not to terrorize Abraham or Anne," Katherine instructed. She kissed the boy on the cheek, much to his disapproval. "And I better not hear that you were sneaking dessert in the kitchen again."

"But I like food," Pip said by way of explanation.

"Food, yes. Constant sweets, no," Erik said, his tone firm.

"Yes, sir."

Taking Erik's arm, Katherine walked out of the house, shivering at the cold wind that hit her. Her husband helped her into the waiting carriage. It was shadowy inside with the windows covered, so much that Katherine was unable to see Erik beyond a vague shape next to her.

"Michaela and Jane will be happy to see you," she commented as the carriage set off.

"So you keep saying."

"You could show a bit more enthusiasm. They are our friends," Katherine chided, leaning against his arm.

Erik's hand came up to cover hers. "So you keep saying," he repeated. He began his normal habit of tapping a slight beat on the side of the carriage. Shaking her head, Katherine shifted to be closer to him.

* * *

The cream of New York society had assembled for the larges ball that set off the New York Season. Katherine and Erik stood in the doorway, looking over the crowd before them. Under her hand, Katherine could feel the tension in Erik. "Darling, we're fine," she said, going up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"There you are!" A young woman in a white old fashioned dress came rushing for to them, and Katherine recognized the bright smile under the golden mask and kohl lined eyes. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I see you didn't have any trouble figuring out a costume, Michaela," Katherine said with a laugh. "Erik, you remember Michaela don't you."

Erik made a slight bow. "She is impossible to forget," he said.

"Is that Mr. Ombra's voice I hear?" a man exclaimed behind them. Erik and Katherine turned to face a man dressed in a knight's armor. "My god, man! Its been a year since I last had the pleasure of speaking to you!"

"Mr. Foster," Erik greeted, his tone amiable. He shook the other man's hand, making Michaela's eyes widen. "You are a supporter of the opera house, I believe."

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Katherine said, pulling free from Erik. Her husband barely acknowledged that she was leaving as Mr. Foster asked a question. Grinning, Michaela pulled her friend along. "Well, what do you think of Erik's creation?"

"Are you kidding me? How else do you think I knew it was you?" Michaela answered. "Only I could come up with something that would even equal it! This is so much fun!"

Laughing, Katherine let her friend pull her into the crowd, to be swallowed up by the noise and chatter. There were several voices she recognized that greeted and admired her costume. Music was being played, adding another level to the sounds that filled the ballroom. Sipping an offered glass of champagne, Katherine made a face and replaced it with lemonade that was far to sweet.

In the middle of a conversation with the mayor's wife and Jane, a tall man stepped in front of them. He was dressed in a simple suit, a strange turban on his head, and a white half mask over his face. "Madame?" he said, his dark eyes looking straight at Katherine. He held out one gloved hand. "May I have this dance?"

Startled, Katherine frowned. "Of course," she said slowly, unable to think of a single reason to refuse the man. Leaving Jane, she allowed herself to be lead out onto the dance floor just as a waltz was beginning. As she spun around the floor, Katherine sought in vain to locate her husband in the mass of people.

"I've been waiting for a chance to speak to you, Katherine Hemway. Or should I say, Madame Hemway?"

"You know my name," Katherine responded, pleased her voice was steady as she pulled her gaze to the masked man she was dancing with. "How impolite of you to know my name and yet I don't know yours. What do you have to say to me, sir?"

A slight smile crossed the man's face as he leaned in closer. "I know what your husband is," he whispered for her ears alone.

Tensing, Katherine forced herself to keep from fleeing the dance floor. "An investor who enjoys his privacy, sir?" she responded, keeping her tone light. "What is so wrong with that?"

"Madame, you know I am speaking of Paris and the heinous crimes committed there."

"Is that so?" Katherine asked, lifting her chin. "Paris is a rather large city, you know, and crime was a constant feature in the dark alleys."

The man chuckled, sounding extremely amused by her words amused, and then became very serious an instant later. "An intelligent woman such as yourself must know the type of man she has married," he said, his eyes hardening behind his mask. "I may not be able to prove it right now, but I will, Madame. Perhaps you should keep that in mind for your future."

"Let us assume, for the sake of conversation, that I do know what you're referring to," Katherine responded. "Are you attempting to threaten the safety of my family?"

"You may view my words however you wish, Madame."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Then, may I know the name of one who would choose to be so reckless with his life?" she asked sweetly.

"My name would mean nothing to you," the man informed her, his tone matter of fact. "I have no wish for you to be harmed, Madame, which is why I came here to give you warning when I heard you would be here. From what I have learned and been told, you are an innocent party in all this, hypnotized by a man who is merely using you. Take the boy and leave."

They were just swinging along the edge of the dance floor. Katherine took the opportunity to step away from her dance partner. He released her without a word. "Thank you for your warning," she said, going down into a low curtsy. She turned and started into the crowd, trying to keep her breathing under control.

She gasped when a hand closed around her arm, and she spun around. "Katherine, are you all right?" Jane asked. "You look terrible! Do you need to sit down? Come sit down! I'll try and find Erik."

"No," Katherine said sharply. "He can't know."

Concerned, Jane pulled her friend towards a bench along the wall, glaring a Romeo and Juliet pair away from it. "Katherine, what is going on?" she demanded as they both sat down. "I have never seen you look so terrified in...well, ever if I'm completely honest! Not even when you thought you were going insane."

"Someone just threatened me," Katherine told her bluntly, taking a deep breath. She let it out slowly, closing her eyes. She felt Jane's hand on her arm, but was unable to take an comfort from the gesture of support. "The man I was dancing with. He knows who I am and who Erik is. Or, he suspects. I think he's going to hurt Erik."

"No," Jane breathed. "What are we going to do?"

Shaking her head, Katherine opened her eyes. "I don't know," she admitted. "He doesn't know where Rose Lodge is, so I think we're all right for the moment. If we can get out of here without being followed."

"Leave that to Michaela and I," Jane said seriously. She paused, and fluttered her hands in helpless manner. "Are you all right? No...problems?"

Looking down, Katherine realized that her hand was at her stomach again. It seemed to have become a habit and she hadn't noticed before. "I'm fine," she answered. "Just a little tired. The doctor said its normal though, so I'm fine."

"Doctor?"

At the incredulous voice, Katherine turned her head. "Oh," was all she could say as she looked up at her husband.


	6. Family

The look in Erik's eyes was dark and a bit terrifying. "Erik..." Katherine said, struggling to find the words to say. He didn't say anything, just took her arm in a tight grip. People were quick to get out of their way as they moved towards the door. Katherine sent an agonized look over her shoulder at Jane.

"Oh, this is not good," Jane breathed. She darted into the crowd, and found Michaela laughing with a man dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte. Grabbing Michaela's arm, Jane offered an apologetic smile. "Excuse me. I need my cousin for a moment."

"Jane, what's wrong?" Michaela asked as her cousin pushed her through the room. "I liked that one. He was amusing."

Pausing, Jane spotted the strange man who had danced with Katherine. He was following the couple towards the door. "Cousin, do you see that man with the turban?" she asked. Frowning, Michaela followed her gaze and nodded. "He threatened Katherine, and we have to stop him from finding out where she and Erik live. Can you do that?"

The smile that came to Michaela's face was almost as terrifying as the look that had been in Erik's eyes. "Oh, yes, I can do that," she said. She moved at a pace just under a run, that somehow still managed to look calm and dignified. She caught up to the man in the foyer. She saw Katherine and Erik go out, and grabbed onto the turbaned man. "Oh, there you are!"

"I'm sorry, miss, you have the wrong person," the man said coldly, shrugging her off. He barely even glanced at her.

"I'm sure I haven't! We met in Paris, didn't we? At the Viscomte de Chagny's house?"

At the name, the man went still and then slowly turned. He studied her with a frown. "You must be mistaken," he insisted.

"Really? Was it the Opera Populaire then?" Michaela pressed on, making her eyes wide. "There must be somewhere we met because I have seen you before. What is your name?"

"Ahmir Khan," he answered automatically and then looked angry. "Who are you, you impertinent child?"

Offended, Michaela put her hands on her hips. "Child? Do I look like a child to you?" she snapped back, glad of the mask that hid her identity. "I assure I am no child, Mr. Khan!"

Rolling his eyes, Khan hurried out the door. Michaela scowled as she tried to think of what to do next. "The fireworks are about to begin!" a shout went up from the ballroom. Innumerable guests hurried for the closest door to be out where they could see. Michaela's scowl turned into a grin as she stepped out the front door. Khan was surrounded by people and was looking up and down the street in search of his quarry.

Pleased, Michaela walked back to the ballroom where Jane caught up to her. "Did you do it?" the blond asked, worriedly.

"I did," Michaela said in satisfaction. "He lost them. But I think we should leave before he decides he must come after us instead. And you have to tell me what's going on."

* * *

Sitting at the piano, Pip let his fingers move across the keys with the smooth grace he'd earned from his instructor over the past year. He grimaced as he hit the wrong note. Picking up the quill, he made a change to the music spread in front of him. He hummed the notes he had written, lightly tapping the beat on the keys.

The slamming of a door caught his attention and pulled him from his music. Quickly, he rolled the sheet music up and blew out the candle. On his tiptoes, he raced for the open door and slipped into the hallway.

"Erik, please! You're going to wake Pip!" he heard Katherine hiss, making him pause on his way to his room. After all this time, that's all he ever thought of her as: Katherine. She was like a big sister, he supposed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erik demanded, not lowering his voice at all. Cringing instinctively, Pip turned and crept towards the stairs. "Katherine, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it truly is nothing! I knew you would only worry and act like this!"

Frowning, Pip crouched down at the head of the stairs and peered down. He'd never heard them fight like this before, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. The two people he relied on to keep his world safe and happy had no business shouting at each other, in his opinion. And if he was going to fix it, he had to know what was going on.

Below him, Erik and Katherine were facing each other in the hall. "I know why you don't want this, Erik, but it is happening," Katherine continued, her voice becoming pleading. As Pip watched, she took a step forward, her hand outstretched. "Everything it going to be fine. You have to believe me."

"You cannot know that!" Erik snarled. "You don't know what a child of mine will look like! What kind of monster you will be bringing into the world! It could kill you!"

Pip's frown went deeper as he tried to make sense of the words. "Our child will not be a monster!" Katherine said sharply. "I don't ever want to hear you say that! He -she- will be loved and have a good life."

"You can't know that!"

"Yes, I can!" Katherine covered her face with her hand for a moment. "Erik, I can know that. I don't care what he will look like. He is ours. Yours and mine, and I will love him. That's all I care about. But I won't be able to raise him without you. I need you, Erik." Her voice caught with a sob. "I need you to help me through this."

Pip balled his hands into fists. He'd said once that no one should make his Katherine cry, and now his music teacher was doing it? Before he could move, though, Erik crossed the hall and put his arms around Katherine.

"I'm not going anywhere," the masked man said, his voice low. "I'm...scared, Katherine."

The eavesdropping boy stared in astonishment. Scared? Erik? "I am too," Katherine answered. "I want to be happy about this, Erik. Help me be happy."

It came as no surprise to Pip that they were kissing in the next second, because that's what they did _all the time. _Making a face, Pip drew back and began creeping back to his room as the clock struck twelve, marking the new year.

He wasn't stupid. At eleven years old, Pip considered himself an old hand at the ways of the world. If Katherine and Erik were having a baby, that meant he'd have another person to look out for. He had his work cut out for him and he needed time to plan.

* * *

At an hour far earlier than usual visiting hours, Michaela and Jane converged on Rose Lodge. Both of them looked determined to do battle, though there was a hint of concern in their eyes. Concern for their friend.

So it came as a shock to them when it was a smiling Katherine who greeted them in her sitting room. "I'm glad you're here," she said. She held up two pieces of fabric, one green and one yellow. "What do you think of these colors?"

"They'll look horrible on you," Michaela answered automatically.

Katherine's smile widened. "Then, its good that they aren't for me," she said. "I'm trying to decide on a color scheme for the nursery. Green and yellow aren't gender specific, and I want some kind of color besides white."

"Really?" Jane asked skeptically as she took a seat. "I had the feeling you would be worrying about something else, a little bit more pressing."

"Oh, and you say I have no tact!" Michaela complained as Katherine's smile faded. "We were careful, Katherine. It was just like in Paris. We knew what to look for, and we weren't followed here. But, Jane is right. If there is someone hunting Erik, you have a very big problem on your hands."

"I am well aware of that," Katherine said simply. She laid the fabric on her lap, running her fingers across the threads with a sigh. "I haven't told Erik, if that's what you are wondering. I-I couldn't add something else for him to get angry over."

Michaela reached over and took one of the fabric swatches. "Is he all right now?" she asked, treading with uncharacteristic caution.

"No, I don't think he is," Katherine answered honestly. "He was very angry at first that I didn't tell him I was tired and had been to see a doctor, but I think he's really just scared. Scared of being a father. Scared our child will have the same disadvantage that he does. Scared for me."

"Scared for you?" Jane repeated in alarm. "Why for you? You said you were fine!"

Katherine nodded. "And I am fine. I promise you that," she assured her friends. "But you know as well as I do that giving birth does not always go well, no matter what a doctor says."

"Well, you'll have us here for you," Michaela declared. Katherine frowned at her. "Mother has decided that you apparently need someone to look after you right now, so she's convinced Father to rent a house for the next six months. So, we are going to be just down the street. Won't that be fun?"

Startled, Katherine stared at them. Then, with a choked laugh, she leaned forward and put her arms around them both. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she informed them, her voice choking.

"Don't go all weepy on us!" Michaela teased, patting Katherine's shoulder. "If there's one thing I can't stand, its tears."

Jane pulled free first, though. "I think we've gotten a bit off topic here," she said. "What are you going to do about Ahmir Khan?"

At the name, Katherine frowned. "Is that his name? How ever did you manage to learn that?"

Smirking, Michela leaned back in her chair. "That's my little secret, Katherine," she said with satisfaction. "And I asked my father if he knew anything. I can tell you that Ahmir Khan is a finder of things and people. Apparently, he's made quite a name for himself in Paris and London these past couple of years."

"What could he possibly want with Erik?" Katherine wondered. "Or rather, when or what could Erik have done something to him?"

"Oh, I think the Viscomte Raoul de Chagny is to blame," Michaela said with certainty. "You should have seen Khan react when I mentioned the name."

Groaning, Katherine put her head in her hand. "Why will they not let him be? It has been over a year! Five since he was involved in their lives at the Opera Populaire!"

"Do you even have a plan?" Jane asked in concern. "Are you going to run?"

Lifting her head, Katherine demanded, her eyes flashing with anger, "Run? Where could we run to, Jane? If the viscomte is determined enough to send a man to America to find us, where could we possibly go where they would not follow? And...I'm hardly in a position to run right now, am I?"

There was a pause. "Now you're just being over dramatic," Michaela accused. "Women have been making long trips while they've been in the same condition for generations!"

"That may be, but the question you should consider is, would Erik allow me to? When he is already concerned about my well being?"

"Excellent point," Jane granted. "So, we have to make our stand here."

"You make it sound like we are at war."

Michaela gave a snort. "Well, aren't we?" she asked. She steepled her fingers in front of her face, a contemplative expression taking hold. "Now, we need to consider what we know. Ahmir Khan is a man who is known for finding and getting what he has been commissioned to retrieve. He's not a killer, at least as far as Father knows, so he's not going to actually hurt Erik."

"No, he's just here to find him," Katherine responded with a scowl. "The viscomte will come do the killing himself."

"I'm not so sure that's right," Jane said slowly. "Raoul de Chagny isn't a killer."

"This Ahmir Khan doesn't know for sure that Erik is -was- the phantom of the opera," Katherine said, waving a dismissive hand. "He is looking for proof. We have to keep him from finding that proof."

Michaela smirked. "Then, its a good thing there are three of us to outwit him."


	7. Life

With every scenario, every plan, that they devised, Jane and Michaela were agreed on one point. Erik had to be told of the danger. Thus, when they left, Katherine went to do as she had promised. She stood outside the music room for almost a minute, working up the courage to go in.

The curtains were open inside, when she finally stepped in. Pip and Erik were bent over several sheets of paper, both of them making different alterations. "What are you two up to?" Katherine asked, unable to keep from smiling at the picture they presented.

In an instant, all the papers were gathered together and in Pip's arms. "Its a surprise!" the boy declared, looking scandalized. "You need to knock before you come in! You're always telling me to do it!" With his nose in the air, the boy stalked to the door, going past Katherine.

"Sorry, Pip," Katherine called after him. She shook her head with a laugh.

"Are your friends satisfied that I'm not going to murder you?" Erik asked, moving to his organ.

"They didn't think you were going to kill me!" Katherine exclaimed in defense of her friends. She paused as Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you teasing me?"

Without answering, Erik began to play the organ, his hands moving across the keys with graceful ease. Taking a deep breath, Katherine walked over to join him. "What's wrong now?" Erik asked. "You only ever breathe like that when you have something you have to tell me."

Surprised, Katherine paused. "Do I? I hadn't realized I was so predictable."

"So? What is it now?"

"Raoul de Chagny has sent someone to New York to find you," Katherine said bluntly. "The man I danced with yesterday. He's here for you."

To her surprise, Erik simply nodded. "I'm aware of him."

"How are you 'aware' of him?" Katherine demanded. "When did you-? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Foster mentioned that there had been a man asking around for me," Erik responded, glancing over his shoulder at his wife. "Madame Giry also received a letter from her daughter, warning of the man. And you're one to ask why I didn't tell you something, Katherine. I would have, but I didn't want to worry you."

Katherine felt her cheeks flush. "We're not getting this right, are we?" she asked. She sat on the bench, her back to the organ. Erik stopped playing and regarded her with a quizzical look. "Communicating in our marriage, I mean. We're still keeping secrets from each other. Maybe for good reason but we don't trust each other."

"We both knew this would not be easy," Erik responded, taking her hand in his. He hesitated. "Do you regret it?"

"Of course not! How can you ask me that?"

"Because you have not been yourself."

A smile surfacing, Katherine looked down. "I think I have good reason for that," she pointed out. She felt Erik tense and heaved a sigh. "But what are we going to do, Erik? This man won't give up on finding you very easy."

"We'll figure something out," Erik responded.

Leaning forward to rest her head against his shoulder, Katherine chuckled. "Would it surprise you that Michaela and Jane have some ideas already?"

"I'm surprised that you don't," Erik said, moving his hand to rest on the back of her neck. "What do they want to do?"

Katherine chuckled. "They haven't agreed yet. The whole family is coming to dinner tomorrow, so if there's anything you know for certain that we need to do, now would be the time to figure it out because I have no idea what they're going to be like once they get started."

"We're having guests?"

"Did I forget to mention that?"

With a grimace, Erik rose from the organ and stalked away. "I will make myself absent."

"No, you will not!" Katherine said sharply. "Mr. and Mrs. D'Arcy are kind people. They are aware of your face, and accept it. It is all they need know. You have nothing to fear from them."

"Then, how do you plan on explaining to them the need to hide from this Khan?"

Pausing, Katherine frowned. "Michaela said that she had a plan."

"You trust your friends entirely too much, Katherine."

"And you do not trust them enough!"

The couple glared at each other for a moment. "Is now a bad time to say that I brought a friend home this morning?" Pip asked from the doorway. "And I told him he could stay in the stable with Jonathon?"

Turning, Katherine turned her glare on her adopted son. "Pip, what are you talking about?" Erik asked.

The boy just grinned sheepishly at them.

* * *

"But I don't want to wear a suit! Its stiff and tight and uncomfortable Why do I have to be a part of this, anyway? Anne! Ow! That hurts!"

With her dressing room door open, Katherine could hear Pip's very loud complaints and she shook her head. On the other side of the room, Erik abandoned tying his cravat and moved towards the door to find the boy. "I think Anne has him well in hand," Katherine commented, with a smile. She stood up from her dressing table. "Let me help you."

"Why is Pip joining us?" Erik asked as his wife begin tying his cravat.

"Jane insisted that he'll need to be aware of the situation, and as long as he's in my sight, I know that he's not up to any mischief. Or bringing home any strays who need our help," Katherine answered, finishing with the cloth. She ran her hands over his shoulders, smoothing the black fabric. "There. You're ready."

"Not quite," Erik disagreed, stepping away. He pulled a white object, long unused, from his pocket. Katherine caught his hand before he could put the mask into place. "Katherine."

"No," she said. Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "This is your house and home, Erik. I will not have you wearing a mask. You're already wearing that wig. You have no reason to hide. Not from me. Not from our guests."

The man shook his head. "They will run as everyone else has."

"I haven't run," Katherine answered. "Erik, please. For me?"

For a moment, Katherine was afraid that Erik would refuse. "As you wish," the man said, dropping his hand. He allowed his wife to take the mask from him and put it on her dressing table. "But you cannot get angry if they stare."

"I'm not the one with the temper," Katherine reminded him with a smile. "I'm going to rescue Pip from Anne. I'll see you down in the library."

She found the eleven year old glaring as Anne tried to straighten his collar. "I'll take over, Anne," Katherine said in amusement. "I'm sure you have plenty you need to get done without having to worry about this rascal."

"Yes, ma'am," Anne responded with obvious relief. "And don't let Master Pip sweet talk you, Miss Katherine."

Pip made a face at Anne's back. "Now, Pip, enough of that," Katherine chastised. "Aren't you excited to be seeing Michaela and Jane again?"

"I want to be in the stables," Pip informed her. "Crutchie needs a friend. He doesn't trust anyone but me yet."

Shaking her head, Katherine sighed, reminded of the 'friend' Pip had introduced into their household. Yes, Crutchie," she said. "I appreciate that you want to help people, Pip. But you really can't bring them home. The two puppies and the alley cat was quite enough."

Pip rolled his eyes, squirming away from her. "Besides, Jonathon tells some good tales, and I don't have to wear a suit when I'm there," he continued.

Katherine laughed. "Silly of me not to have realized that."

"Its all right, Katherine," Pip assured her, patting her arm. "I know you've got a lot to think about already. I'll take care of Crutchie and everything else for you, so you can just relax."

Touched, Katherine leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Pip. You're a dear."

Grimacing, Pip rubbed the sleeve of his jacket against his cheek. "Aw, Katherine. What happened to you? You used to be fun," he complained. "Is this because you're going to have a baby?"

"No, its because I love you very much."

Shuddering, Pip shook his head. "Well, I wish you'd stop."

And, with that, he darted to the door, leaving Katherine to follow at a much slower pace. By the time the woman reached the library, Pip was already bending over a chess board, playing both sides with a rapidity that was astonishing. "Who is teaching him chess?" she asked, casting a glance over at her husband.

Erik glanced up from the book in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "I assumed it was you."

"No, its a guy at the Rusty Crown," Pip spoke up, keeping his eyes on the board. "He's been hanging around there for the past month or so."

Dumbfounded, Katherine sank into a chair. ""The Rusty Crown? The tavern?" she repeated incredulously. "What were you doing in a tavern?"

"What man?" Erik demanded at the same time.

Lifting his head, Pip glanced between them and began to look a bit uneasy. "Jonathon was getting something to drink, so I just tagged along," he said defensively. "I wasn't getting into any trouble, I promise! I stayed well out of sight of everyone. And it was just a man. He wears a funny hat and he listens to people talk."

"If you stayed out of sight, how did he see you to teach you chess?" Katherine asked, fighting down the panic that was building. Erik had closed his book and had a grim expression on his face.

"He saw me," Pip mumbled. "It was one time!"

"Mr. and Mrs. D'Arcy, Miss Darcy, and Miss Martin," Abraham announced at the doorway. Relieved, Pip straightened up.

"We'll talk about this later, young man," Katherine informed him. She rose as their guests entered the room. "Welcome to Rose Lodge! Erik, this is Mr. George D'Arcy and his wife, Madeleine. You know Michaela and Jane. Aunt, Uncle, this is my husband, Erik Ombra."

Mr. and Mrs. D'Arcy nodded in acknowledgment, their eyes studying Erik with thinly veiled curiosity. The man held himself tensely, not saying anything. "Well, well, well!" Jane exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Pip, you're growing into such a handsome young man!"

"Would any of you care for something to drink?" Katherine asked.

"So this is him," Mr. D'Arcy commented, ignoring her offer. Uncertain what his intentions were, Katherine shifted to stand between him and her husband. With a smile, the man held out his hand. "Pleased to finally meet you. I always considered Katherine like my own daughter, and was disappointed I didn't have the opportunity to know you before she chose to marry."

Erik stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "I assure you, Mr. D'Arcy, I would never hurt Katherine," he said, his tone firm. "As she continually reminds me, my past is done with and cannot be changed. All that matters is the present and the future, both of which I share with her."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "A fine answer, sir," he responded. "Michaela tells me that you'd like to move about in society more. As my wife has demanded we remain in New York until autumn, I will be happy to lend you my support."

Blinking, Katherine glanced at her friend, who was looking self satisfied. "Our niece also spoke of the fact that you fear your appearance would be a detriment," Mrs. D'Arcy added, her tone kind. "I agree that a simple mask would not be suitable." She laughed. "It would give people the idea that you're the famous Phantom of the Opera."

Jane coughed, moving her gaze to the ceiling. "Did she?" Erik asked, his tone giving nothing away. "Did she also have a plan where I would avoid showing my face?"

"Oh, indeed, we do," Michaela announced. "You do have friends in the theater world, do you not?"


	8. Plans Set In Motion

_**A/N: Well, life has been so busy, I think I'm just going to keep doing one chapter a week. That seems to be less stressful on me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**February, 1877**_

_**Paris**_

"What do you mean you've arranged to sing in America?"

Passing her little daughter over to the waiting maid, Christine de Chagny faced her husband. "Darling, I haven't arranged anything," she answered, her tone appealing. She reached up and put her hands on his chest. "Your brother has. He told me of the state of our affairs, and I wanted to help in anyway I could."

"Then, why not sing here in Paris? Or even London?" Raoul demanded. "Why must you cross an ocean?"

"Philippe inquired on my behalf," Christine told him. "Even with the travel costs, the money I will earn for a few months of appearances in New York City will be nearly triple anything Paris and London would offer."

Shaking his head, Raoul looked away. "I don't like this," he said. "You should not worry about money, Christine. It is my responsibility to care for you and our family. I would have figured something out. Eventually."

"I have no doubt of that," Christine assured him. "But I can help, Raoul. Let me do this. Let me get our money problems out of the way. And then, I will happily retire from the stage once more. I would much rather be a mother and wife than a star."

Heaving a sigh, Raoul pulled his wife close and kissed her. "I do love you," he whispered in her ear. _"Anywhere you go, let me go too."_

"_Love me. That's all I ask of you_," Christine responded with a smile. "In any event, Meg will have a chance to see her mother. Madame Giry is in New York, you know. It will be an opportunity to see old friends."

"You should have spoken to me first, but I can't see any problems with this plan," Raoul told her. "Your voice will astonish a whole new audience."

Smiling, Christine moved to her piano. "I must practice," she said.

With an understanding nod, Raoul left the room. He smiled as he heard his wife begin to sing. There was no doubt she still have the voice of an angel. The smile faded as Raoul remembered his older brother's meddling.

"Philippe!" Raoul called out, determined to bring his brother to task for his actions.

* * *

_**New York**_

Ahmir Khan stood outside the Academy of Music, that served as New York's opera house. He had spent weeks searching for his target, only to come up empty. Beyond the attendance at the New Year's Ball, he hadn't seen anything of the couple. No one knew a thing beyond that Erik Ombra was an investor and supporter of the opera house, who greatly desired his privacy, although many had good things to say of the man.

It wasn't what his employers wanted to hear. Arden's message had made that perfectly clear. The man and de Chagny wanted absolute proof that their nemesis was in New York. And they'd set a time table: they wanted to know before April when Viscomtess de Chagny would be singing at the Academy of Music. There was no stated threat for failure, but there was no doubt there would be consequences.

A small body slammed into him, making him stumble a step forward. "Opps, sorry, sir," a young boy apologized instantly.

"Not at all," Khan responded, but the boy hadn't stayed around to hear it. The boy, leaning heavily on a crutch, was hurrying towards the side entrance of the opera house, clearly late for a lesson of some sort. Though what sort of use a crippled boy would be, was beyond Khan's knowledge. Shaking his head, the man dismissed the boy from his mind and returned to watching the people coming and going. He was watching for one individual in particular.

It was an hour when before the red haired young woman he had been waiting for appeared. Dressed in a light blue gown, Maeve O'Connell came bouncing out of the theater. She waved to one of the stage hands before starting down the street. Pushing himself away from the wall, Khan fell into step to follow her, making sure to keep a half a block away.

He had been in nearly every tavern, which were usually his best source of information, and had been left with no leads. Maeve O'Connell, the student of a mysterious instructor, was the only link he had to the once phantom of the opera, as he had lost Katherine Hemway, and Madame Giry never left the Opera House or sent a message to anyone.

As soon as he saw where his current target was headed, Khan groaned. A book store. He paused in an alleyway. From past experience, he knew he would be there for awhile.

* * *

Grinning from ear to ear, Pip darted from the theater to the carriage that had just pulled up. "He's gone," he reported as he pulled the door open. "He falls for it every time!"

"Pip, its not polite to laugh at people," Katherine chided, drawing her hood up around her face. She accepted her husband's help as she climbed out. She breathed out, looking up at the lightly falling snow, and smiled. "Well, lets go see Madame Giry. Maybe this time she'll actually be pleased to see me with you."

"You know she blames you for this whole mess and all the sneaking around everyone has to do, right?" Pip asked, his tone innocent.

"Pip," Erik said, his tone a warning. Ducking his head to hide his cheeky grin, Pip bolted for the theater door, where a boy leaned on a crutch. "That boy-."

Shaking her head, Katherine laughed. "I thought allowing Crutchie to stay with us would help temper Pip's reckessness, but I think he's getting into more trouble than ever," she commented. "Hard to believe he's the same scared little boy I found two years ago."

Taking her elbow, Erik guided her towards the theater. Madame Giry was waiting at the door, looking as serious as ever. She stepped aside to allow them in, her dark eyes scanning the area before she turned away. Behind the stage was bustling with activity as the French woman moved to get in front of the couple, leading them through the theater.

"This won't always work," she said the moment she stepped into her private rooms. "That man will figure out that you're using Maeve as a decoy and then there will be trouble!"

"Always nice to see you too, Madame," Katherine remarked, sinking into the closest chair. She waved Erik away when he stepped towards her in concern. "I'm fine. Just a little out of breath."

Madame Giry glanced at the pregnant woman. "What do you think will happen if you're caught here?"

"Antoinette, do you have what we need?" Erik interrupted.

Pursing her lips into a straight line, Madame Giry turned to a small work case that sat on her table. She opened it, picked it up, and then turned. "I trust you know how difficult it was to procure all of these items without leaving a trail straight to me," she said. Erik nodded as he took the case from her. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Katherine shared a few interesting books on the subject with me," Erik responded absently, looking through the supplies the case contained. "I'm a quick learner."

"I still think this is a foolish venture," Antoinette Giry said, her tone tired as though she had said this many times before and expected to say it again many times more. "You do not belong-."

"Madame, I must beg you to remember that as my husband, he belongs at my side," Katherine said sharply. "Wherever that may be."

Erik lifted his gaze and glanced between the two women. Madame Giry inclined her head, conceding to Katherine. "Then, we will be going," Erik said, closing the case. "Thank you, Antoinette, for what you have done. We will trouble you no further."

"Erik, you promised," Katherine replied, her tone reproving. A pained look came to the man's face. "Madame Giry, you've mentioned that you had a few candidates who would benefit from Erik's instruction? May we hear them?"

"I will send them to the stage," the ballet mistress said, a raised eyebrow the only sign of surprise she gave. She hurried out.

"Katherine, I do not want to go through this now," Erik said sharply. "Don't you think that we have a bit more to be concerned with than a new music student?"

Getting to her feet, Katherine put her hands on her hips. "I think it is precisely what you need," she answered, her tone matter of fact. "Pip isn't taking his lessons very seriously anymore, and you said yourself Maeve is progressing quickly. So. You need a new pupil. One who can put to good use all that you can teach."

Erik sighed. "You will not let this go, will you?"

"I never do, when I am determined," Katherine answered, a smile coming to her face. "We should get up to the box."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"

Katherine's smile widened. "I am with child, not dying, Erik. Of course I am up for it."

* * *

The couple heard three young girls sing. One of them, a young raven haired beauty, made Erik lean forward in his seat. Katherine couldn't keep the pleased smile off her face as she watched. As ever, she appreciated musical talent just as much as her husband, though she would have been the first to admit that she couldn't hear the difference between the girls.

"Her," Erik said at the end of the girl's song. "The same as with Maeve, I will teach from the shadows."

Madame Giry made an amused sound. "I had a feeling it would be Isabella," she said. "I will arrange it."

On her husband's arm, Katherine left the theater. "I suppose Pip and Crutchie will find their own way back," she commented with a sigh. "I do hate how often he's off on his own. I have no doubt that he's been down to that tavern again. All on the excuse of watching for Khan."

"We both have talked to him and he promised he wouldn't," Erik responded, helping her into the carriage. "Have a little more faith in him. You have so much in me."

"Flatterer," Katherine said with a smile as he climbed in beside her. "Drop me off at the D'Arcy's. I promised Michaela and Jane I would come this afternoon. You know they like to keep on top of this situation."

The carriage jolted. "I am perfectly aware of that," Erik replied. "But I'm more than happy to let them, if you will take it easier. You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep this up."

Reaching over, Katherine squeezed his gloved hand with hers. "I'm fine, Erik," she said. "Its three months until I'm due, and Aunt D'Arcy swears that I don't need to take it easy until the last month of my confinement."

"You are always tired and out of breath," Erik pointed out.

Narrowing her eyes, Katherine told him, "I told you I am fine. How many times must I repeat myself before you believe me?"

Pulling his hand free, Erik held it up in a gesture of submission, though the look in his eyes was skeptical. The ride to their street became quiet. "I'll send Jonathon back," Erik said when he assisted his wife out.

"No need. The D'Arcys will send me home," Katherine said, her tone cool. She walked away, muttering under her breath, "Over protective, obsessed genius!"

She had only gone a few yards when guilt struck and she spun around. "Wait!" she called out, rushing back. The carriage hadn't moved and the door swung open. When Erik leaned out, Katherine put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

The briefest of smiles crossed Erik's face. "I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Enjoy your visit," Erik advised, ignoring the question.

"No, what do you mean you know I'm sorry?" Katherine demanded. The carriage door shut in her face and the carriage set off. Katherine stared after it. "I can't believe-! When I see him again, I am so going to-!"

Muttering to herself, she went to the door of the D'Arcy townhouse.


	9. Evenings Out

_**A/N: Well, my computer went down with a virus this week, and I was seriously afraid I had lost everything. But, here we are, mostly intact. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So, you have it?" Michaela asked, leaning forward. There was an excited smile on her face, and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"We picked up the box right before I came here," Katherine answered, accepting the cup of tea that Jane handed to her. "Erik has studied all the books you found, Michaela. Everything is going exactly as we've planned."

The dark haired beauty frowned. "'We'?" she repeated. "What 'we' is there? This was my idea!"

"So, tomorrow it is then," Jane spoke up before her cousin could continue her rant. "Are you nervous, Katherine?"

Breathing out, Katherine nodded. "I'll only be able to go with him for support for a few evenings," she said, placing her hand on her stomach. "I worry what will happen if I am not with him."

"Father will look after him," Michaela quickly assured her. "A few months and it will be as though society has always known Erik Ombra. Khan will be forced to give up, not being able to find the phantom he is seeking, and then you will be able to enjoy your family in peace. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Katherine glared at her. "You know it is."

"Are you willing to risk what you have to to get it?"

Sighing loudly, Jane pushed cup of tea into her cousin's hand. "Michaela, can't you see that she is worried and tired?" she asked. "Stop hounding her about this. We've put the plan into motion. There's no stopping it now."

Huffing, Michaela crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to get her to see that fussing won't help anyone."

"Erik has a new student," Katherine announced.

The cousins swung their focus to her. "That's fantastic, Katherine!" Michaela exclaimed, instantly distracted. "Is she talented? Will she be his next inspiration?"

"That's taking things a bit fast. She has talent and potential. Erik will begin teaching her next week."

"Perhaps you and he should set up a music academy," Jane suggested, her blue eyes lighting up. "Just imagine it! An entire school dedicated to exceptionally talented boys and girls, like Pip! Erik could teach entire groups of children. They would be coveted by theaters here, London, and Paris!"

Tilting her head, Katherine considered it. "That's a brilliant idea," she said slowly. "But let's survive this year first. Erik will be in a better frame of mind to think about it when we are out of danger."

"We better get you home so you can get ready for tomorrow's dinner," Michaela exclaimed.

"You think it takes me an entire day to get ready for one dinner?"

"No, but I am certain it will take Erik that long to prepare," Jane pointed out. "Do you want to collect Pip and Crutchie from our kitchen now, or should we send them home before dark?"

Katherine put her cup down. "How long has Pip been sneaking sweets from you?"

"Oh, since we moved in," Michaela said with a shrug. "He and Crutchie keeps us informed on everything that goes on in Rose Lodge. Were you aware that Abraham has already detailed three ways to remove Khan permanently?"

"Well, no," Katherine responded in alarm.

Jane smiled. "Pip assured us that your butler is reserving those plans as a last resource."

"How reassuring," Katherine said dryly, getting to her feet. "I trust that the two of you are managing to keep Pip out of trouble. I can't seem to keep up with him. Obviously."

"Are you jesting?" Michaela asked. "Pip is the very reason we are here! If I'd been born a boy, I would wish to be just as Pip is!"

Her cousin laughed. "Oh, life would be so much easier for me if you had been a boy! I can think of many situations I would not have been dragged into!"

"Chicken heart!"

Putting her hands over her ears, Katherine begged, "Don't you two start! I have more than enough to worry about with you two sniping at each other at every opportunity! It reminds too much of Pierre and Carlotta when they were at odds with each other."

"Oh, those were the days," Jane sighed. "Well, it was a relief to see no more of her in society!"

Tilting her head, Katherine frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Michaela slapped her palm against her forehead. "Jane, you idiot!" she groaned. Her cousin looked guilty. "Katherine doesn't need something else to worry about."

"Michaela? Jane? What haven't you told me?" Katherine demanded.

"You better sit down," Jane advised. Slowly, Katherine did so. "Katherine, last July, Carlotta left your brother. And she was found dead in front of the opera Populaire a week later."

Astonished, Katherine stared at her. "What?"

"We didn't want you to be concerned, which is why we waited to tell you," Michaela jumped into the conversation. "And then, other things came up and we forgot. Pierre was questioned about the matter, but it went no further than that. He left Paris, and no one knows where he went. Your mother was a wreck at the time."

Sitting back, Katherine tried to absorb this information. "They thought Pierre killed her? He adored her? He was obsessed with her for years!"

"Nothing could be proved," Jane assured her. "You know as well as I, she was disliked by many."

Shaking her head, Katherine said, "Well, I suppose I should be thankful that I'll never have to hear her sing again. My poor brother! Poor Mama!"

"Your poor brother? Katherine, he tried to lock you up in an insane asylum! He gave you to Arden!"

With a slight shrug, Katherine pushed herself up to her feet. "As I have tried to teach Erik, the past is done with. I will not destroy myself with hatred."

"Well, I wouldn't be at all surprised if your brother isn't somewhere behind this latest attack," Michaela remarked. "He and the Viscomte de Chagny were chummy there for awhile."

"Now you're just guessing," Katherine said with a laugh. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

* * *

The entire household of Rose Lodge was on edge the following day, and it became even more palpable as evening fell. Fourteen year old, Crutchie, who looked so much younger than he truly was, stood with Pip in the hallway. The servants had all found an excuse of some sort to be there as well.

In brilliant scarlet, Katherine came down the stairs on her husband's arm. A shocked gasp spread through those gathered. Erik cast a glance at his audience. "Thank you, Abraham," he said, taking his evening cloak and hat from the butler.

Abraham's eyes swept across his employer's face, choosing to ignore the fact that the scrutiny was making Erik tense. Where the man's face had been twisted and deformed, now appeared as smooth and healthy as any man's. The only tell that it was false was the stiffness when he spoke. But only those looking would notice.

"Have a good evening, sir," the butler said, taking a step back.

Katherine fastened her cloak at her throat. "Pip, Crutchie, please stay out of trouble," she requested. "Stay out of the pantry, and for the love of all that's good, don't go play outside in the dark again."

The two boys grinned in answer, only Crutchie looking sheepish. Erik escorted his wife out to the carriage. When they were settled inside, and the carriage in motion, Katherine smiled at Erik. "I think this is going to work."

"Was there any doubt that it wouldn't?"

"You can't blame me for being nervous."

Erik took his wife's hand in his. "I've merely exchanged one mask for another," he commented. "Does this one make you angry as well?"

"You know that it does," Katherine responded. "You shouldn't have to hide. And if you even think about wearing this makeup when we are not in the company of others, I warn you I will-." She paused, unable to think of a good threat. She glared as Erik chuckled beside her. "Stop teasing me!"

"You've become more thorny, my rose. Who would suspect that a lady with the beauty of a rose would have the thorns to go with it."

Sniffing, Katherine snuggled closer to him. "It is the situations around me that brings out my thorns," she informed him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "First, Khan. Now the news of my brother."

"What of your brother?" Erik asked, his tone tinged with dislike.

In as few as words possible, keeping in mind the fact that Erik had never forgiven Pierre for what he'd done in Paris, Katherine explained. "I'm surprised it took her so long to switch her affection," she ended. "She never forgot Piangi."

"Then, she should have stayed with the fool."

Sitting up, Katherine frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Didn't you...kill him? Just like you killed that stagehand?"

It wasn't often they spoke of the events at the opera Populaire. In fact, Katherine could only think of two occasions in the entirety of their married life that they had done so. "Joseph Bouquet did terrible things and deserved his fate," Erik responded, his voice becoming as chilly as the weather outside. "And no, I did not kill Piangi."

"He was found dead after you took his place in that-that opera you wrote!" Katherine exclaimed. "My father told me so! It was blamed on you!"

Erik's hand tightened around her fingers. "I didn't kill him," the man repeated. "I don't know how he did die, but it wasn't by my hand. What reason would I have? Bouquet was a terrible person. Piangi was merely a fool. I knocked him unconscious when I took his place. Nothing more."

"I believe you," Katherine assured. "But, that begs the question. If you didn't kill Piangi, who did?"

"It doesn't matter."

Frowning, Katherine settled against Erik again, as her mind raced with curiosity.

* * *

An efficient butler allowed them into the mansion where the dinner party was being held, and a maid took their outerwear. Erik held himself stiffly as he followed the butler to the Drawing Room where the other guests were gathered.

"Mr. Ombra, at last!" Mr. Foster,a shorter man, exclaimed, moving forward to greet the couple. "I never thought I'd see you without a mask! Welcome to my home. Allow me to introduce you around the room."

Daring to glance at her friends, who were across the room, Katherine smiled. Their reaction was priceless. Jane's jaw had dropped, and Michaela's eyes could not have gotten any bigger. In that glance, Katherine also noted that the other ladies in the room were staring.

With the stage makeup and his dark wig, Erik was a handsome figure of a man. Feeling proprietorial, Katherine tightened her grip on her husband's arm as she turned her attention to the introductions being made. He was her husband, not anyone else's.


	10. Face to Face

Within two days, Rose Lodge became inundated with visitors and invitations. The men that Erik Ombra had done business with via correspondence were delighted to have him in the flesh. Mr. D'Arcy was never far from Erik's side, either, seeming to take the man as a son-in-law.

Society had embraced the genius and his wife with open arms, delighted to have them in their company.

Just down the road, unaware of just how close to his quarry he was, Ahmir Khan sat in his usual corner of the Rose Crown tavern frowned at the social column of the newspaper on the table in front of him. There was some trick in play, he was certain. Katherine Hemway's fear when he'd confronted her on New Year's Eve had been obvious, but was it for a different reason than being married to the phantom of the opera?

Why, after this long, were they coming out into society? Though he hated doing so, Khan knew the only way he'd learn anything more would be to confront the couple in person. Perhaps something would slip then. He'd begun his inquiry anew, learning all he could of Rose Lodge and all that resided there.

"You look angry."

Forcing a chuckle, Khan turned to find the familiar street waif that appeared at his elbow almost every time he came to this particular tavern. The boy's brown hair was a tousled mess, and he was barely dressed to withstand the winter wind that was blowing. Not for the first time, Khan wondered if anyone bothered to look out for the boy.

Young Pip slipped into the seat across from him. "By all means, have a seat," Khan said wryly.

"So, why are you mad?" the boy asked, his blue eyes alight with interest.

Shaking his head, Khan began to set up the chess pieces. "Its none of your concern, Pip," he responded. "Just my business not going as easily as I expected."

"That's right," Pip said, his eyes moving to the chess board, "you're looking for some freak. Some guy told me."

Khan sent a sharp look at the boy. "That's not kind, Pip," he chided, speaking before he even thought.

Lifting his head, Pip regarded him with a strange, thoughtful expression. "You sound like a father," he commented, sounding surprised. "Do you have a son?"

"I used to," Khan responded shortly. He didn't want to think about Cyrus or Shadi. He closed his eyes, pushing away the memory of his wife and son. When he reopened his eyes, Pip was still watching him. "Who looks after you? Do they know where you are?"

It wasn't the first time he'd asked. Pip shrugged his shoulders. "As long as I show up by the time the sun goes down," he responded vaguely.

"I have the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth."

Swiftly, Pip reached out and made the first move, pushing the pawn forward. "You don't either," he pointed out.

As he made his own move, Khan had the feeling he was the one being pumped for information. "Many chess players prefer silence when they play," he remarked.

Pip just grinned. "Fine with me."

Whoever was supposed to look after the boy surely had their hands full!

* * *

Katherine could not have been prouder of her husband. Having known only a word of cruelty and then isolation, Erik was taking the social world in stride, though a bit tense with physical contact from anyone other than herself. He exuded an air of calm and ease, that Katherine guessed came from watching actors on stage.

"Are you still worried about him?" Michaela asked, leaning in to speak into Katherine's ear. The music and talk in the room was loud for being a relatively small event.

Keeping a smile on her face, Katherine copied her friend's move. "Everything has gone well, thus far," she responded. "But what happens when something not good happens and his temper is tested? I hope that he'll stay in control, but this is the man who burned down an opera house."

"Well, I think its going marvelously."

"Congratulating yourselves on a trick well played?"

At the deep voice behind them, Katherine straightened up and turned. "Mr. Khan," she said, recognizing not only the astrakhan on the tall man's head but also his dark eyes. "I expected to see you sooner than this."

The man made a slight bow, and then frowned at Michaela. "You," he said, clearly recognizing the Cleopatra who had distracted him in January.

"We meet again, Mr. Khan," Michaela greeted with a broad grin. "This time without the benefit of masks to hide behind."

His jaw tightening, Khan turned his attention back to Katherine. His eyes swept over her appearance, widening slightly. Feeling protective, the woman put her hand on her stomach. "Is there something more you wished to warn me of, sir?" she asked. "Or have you decided that threatening a woman's family is not wise?"

Her words drew a chuckle from him. "A man who does not already know that a woman can be fiercely protective of her own is not wise."

"And yet, you dared do so when we last met."

"If I admit to being mistaken, will you introduce me to your husband?" Khan asked. "He must be a determined man to win you from the last man you protected."

"You are remarkably well informed," Michaela spoke up as Katherine smiled. The dark haired young lady tilted her head "You know so much about my friend's life. May I ask how you came about this information?"

"Certainly. However, I am under no compulsion to make responses to impertinent children."

Michaela's eyes widened in anger. "Child! Again? How dare you call me a child, sir!"

"You may have won this round, Madame," Khan said, keeping his attention on Katherine. "I cannot prove my suspicions, and perhaps I may have to also admit that you have outwitted me. But, do not think that you are safe. Those who have seen the phantom up close will not be fooled by any trick."

A chill ran down Katherine's spine. "What do you mean?" she asked, taking a step back.

But Khan's eyes moved past her and he inclined his head as if in greeting. The familiar feel of Erik's hand on her shoulder calmed Katherine. "Ahmir Khan," Erik said. "I've heard mention of you. You have been looking for me."

"You are a difficult man to track down."

Glancing between the men, Michaela edged her way in between them as though she would keep the meeting from dissolving into a fight. "There is no need of that," Khan remarked, not breaking his gaze from Erik's. "I wish to know only one thing, Monsieur Phantom. Do you regret your past?"

"Every man regrets some part of his past," Erik responded, his hand tightening on his wife's shoulder. Katherine reached her hand up to rest on his, to reassure him. "One who does not has the most to regret."

Khan's forehead quirked as if he were trying not to frown. "Well said," he commented, his tone grudging. "May I congratulate you on your student's success at the Academy of Music? Maeve O'Connell possesses a beautiful voice."

"Its true her voice is good, she knows," Erik answered. "But time will tell."

For a moment, none of them said anything. Then, with another bow, Khan retreated. "That's all?" Michaela asked in puzzlement. "None of that made any sense."

"Are you all right?" Erik asked, looking down at his wife. "It looked as though he was frightening you."

Turning to face him, Katherine smiled. "I will be well once we are dancing," she answered, glancing at the dance floor where a waltz had just begun. "You have not asked you wife to dance yet, Mr. Ombra. She is beginning to feel neglected."

"Ugh, Pip is right. You two are ridiculous!" Michaela groaned and walked away from them.

Erik escorted his wife onto the dance floor and began to waltz. As ever, Katherine was reminded of her first dance with him. It seemed as though it was a lifetime ago. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the jealous glances of the other women at the gathering and it made her smile. It was odd to have what others' coveted.

"Did he say anything that was important before I reached you?" Erik asked.

Brought back to the situation at hand, Katherine frowned. "I think we've bought ourselves time," she answered. "But, he said that we were not safe. That those who have seen you for themselves, as the phantom, will not be fooled by a trick."

Tensing, Erik growled, "The insolent boy, that slave of fashion. Raoul de Chagny will be coming."

Katherine's breath caught in her throat as guilt hit. "Oh."

* * *

When Katherine visited her friends the next day, Mrs. D'Arcy was out, a fact for which all three young women were grateful. "So, Khan has made his first move," Jane commented. "Should we expect him to be your shadow from now on, wherever you go in society?"

"Jane, don't you understand? That's not important. I just realized that I've brought this on us," Katherine responded. "I'm the one who invited Christine Daae here. The viscomte began this because of me." She shook her head. "How am I ever going to tell Erik? I never dreamed I would be the one to threaten our family's safety."

"Personally, I think Chagny would have obsessed over finding Erik anyway," Michaela said with a yawn. "You're overreacting, Katherine. Probably the only way Erik will be rid of the viscomte de Chagny and ever have complete peace is if the he and the rest of the world believed the phantom to be dead."

Katherine shook her head. "Michaela, that's hardly an option," Jane scoffed. She caught her cousin's expression. "No! We are not going to figure out how to fake Erik's death, so stop thinking about that. Now!"

Heaving a sigh, Michaela slumped back in her chair. "You ruin my fun just as much as that Khan person."

"Hmm. Don't think that I didn't see you trying so hard to get his attention last night."

Waving her hand at her frowning cousin, Michaela turned her attention back to Katherine. "Worrying is not going to do you, or your baby, any good," she pointed out. "You can't undo what has been done. All you can do is try to minimize the damage. Why does Erik need to know that you invited Christine here?"

Hesitating, Katherine lifted one shoulder a shrug. "We've had too many secrets from each other," she answered.

"Well, tell him after our plan is done and finished," Michaela decreed. "He won't be mad at you for bringing his inspiration to him. By the end of spring, life will be back to normal for you. How can it not be?"

"Don't make me detail my nightmares for you."

The woman shook her head. "Katherine, just relax," Michaela advised. "There's nothing to be afraid of."


	11. Fear

_**A/N: Sorry for the late posting! I was away from my computer until now. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

As Jane had predicted, Khan moved along the edges of society, somehow gaining entrance to every event that Katherine and Erik attended. He didn't approach either one, just watched. Occasionally, he had the nerve to salute them with whatever glass or object was in his hand at the time.

If it affected Erik at all, he didn't show it. He was quickly becoming the most sought after man in New York City. Aspiring architects and designers sought his opinion on their designs. He was free to go to the opera house without having to hide in the shadows. Maeve and Isabella finally met their instructor in person, much to Madame Giry's disapproval.

The end of March was approaching quickly. Katherine was both apprehensive for the arrival of Christine Daae, and thrilled at the chance to have her father with her once again. The evening of her last evening out arrived. Even the cleverest of Erik's design could not hide her coming baby, and it was time for her to bow out of society for the rest of her pregnancy.

Michaela stood on the edge of the room. For once, she had no interest in having fun. Instead, she was on the lookout for Ahmir Khan. Yes, their plan was working. But it had also come to a state of check. Neither side was capable, or was unwilling, to make a move. Each uncertain as to what the other's intentions were.

And Michaela did not like being in check.

Because she was watching, she saw Katherine become pale on the dance floor and stumbled. Erik caught her and then lead her to the closest seat. She wasn't surprised when the host joined them and then hurried away, presumably to call for the Ombra carriage. Jane was on hand to assist Katherine to walk out.

"You're not going to your friend?"

Pleased that she hadn't flinched, Michaela faced Khan, who was at her side with a drink in his hand. "Fussing will only draw attention to her," she answered, pleased that he had come to her. Now was her opportunity to force a move, or learn something. "I'm surprised you would stoop to speak to a child such as myself, sir."

"Your friend has deep loyalty to her husband," Khan commented, not looking at her. "I respect that."

"They love each other," Michaela felt obliged to point out. "But what could a man like you, who hunts people down for a living, know about love?"

Her words made the man flinch. One point for her. "And yet, he was obsessed with a ballet dancer, not that long ago. I doubt his love for her is that strong," he responded, his tone cool.

Angrily, Michaela clenched her hands into fists but willed herself not to say a word that would give him the information he was clearly trying to get from her. One point for him. "I think we're speaking about two different men, Mr. Khan," she told him. "Why can you not just tell whoever sent you here that there has been a mistake? Leave Katherine and Erik in peace."

"Even if I were to leave, they are still coming," Khan warned. "They would see him dead."

"Stop with the pronoun game and just tell me who is coming!"

A few people glanced over at Michaela's outburst. Khan leaned closer and said, "Philippe de Chagny. Raoul de Chagny and his wife. And John Arden."

Gasping, Michaela jerked away from him, her eyes going wide with horror. She knew what Arden had done. "Arden?" she repeated. Khan nodded, looking very serious. "Oh, no."

"You know something of him?"

"I know that he would have killed Katherine," Michaela responded, her mind racing. Khan's eyes darkened. He should have chosen his employer more wisely. "He would have forced her to marry him, would have locked in an insane asylum alongside her father, and then left her there to die alone. All so that he could have her money."

"Surely there were wealthier women available."

Michaela shrugged. "But none with a half brother just as eager to have what did not belong to him," she said bitterly. "This time he will kill her."

"Then, perhaps you should convince her to take the boy and run."

With those words, Khan slipped away, leaving Michaela to consider his words. Obviously he meant for her to just save Katherine from the de Chagnys and Arden, but Michaela would not leave anyone to their mercy.

She lifted her chin. The game was up. Katherine and Erik had to leave New York.

* * *

"You have to run."

Sitting beside Katherine, Crutchie looked up as Michaela and Jane entered the room. Calmly, Katherine closed the book she'd been teaching Crutchie to read. "Crutchie, why don't you find Pip and get Cook to give you a snack?" the mistress of the house suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," Crutchie said, struggling to his feet. He leaned heavily on his crutch as he limped to the door. Both of the visitors gave him bright smiles that made him blush. The door closed behind him. But instead of doing as he was told, Crutchie leaned against the wood and pressed his ear against the surface.

"Katherine, I'm serious this time. Forget our plans. Forget our tricks. Just run."

Crutchie frowned at Michaea's plea. He had been in the Ombra house for over two months now and was just beginning to think of it as home. He'd never expected to have a home again. Not after his family had abandoned him and the orphanage kicked him out. No one wanted a useless kid with a twisted left foot. But the Ombras had.

It had been much the same with Pip, or so he was told. Who would want an undersized orphan with questionable origins? Katherine and Erik had adopted him into their family, though, and had seemed they were willing to do the same with Crutchie.

Pip had explained what was going on, and had vowed that he wasn't going to let some stranger destroy them. Crutchie had said nothing at the time but agreed more each day he was at Rose Lodge. No one was going to mess with them. Not without facing their wrath.

"Michaela, why are you so afraid?" Katherine was asking. "I know I've brought this on us by having Christine Daae invited here, but there will be no chance of Raoul seeing Erik."

"Katherine, its not your fault." Jane, ever the calm one.

"I'm afraid for you. For Erik," Michaela spoke up. "Its not de Chagny, even though two of them are coming. Its Arden."

There was silence. Crutchie's frown went deeper. He didn't recognize the name, but filed it away to ask Pip later. "Oh, god," Katherine said. "No."

"You see? You have to take Pip and Erik and Crutchie and get away from here."

Crutchie's heart warmed at being included in those that needed to leave, but the fear in Katherine's voice worried him. Who was this Arden that just the mention of his name frightened the woman? A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he jerked around.

His face clear of the makeup that he wore in the evening, Erik raised a finger to his lips. "Spying, Crutchie?"

Pip had warned that Erik's face was frightening, but Crutchie still hadn't understood why that was so. While he'd never realized that a person's face could be twisted, he'd faced his own foot every day. If one was frightening, was not the other as well? He had been laughed and tormented. His crutch had been the reason behind his name, and 'Crutchie' was one of the kinder names he'd been addressed by. He coudn't even remember what his real name was.

"Yes, sir," he answered. "I'm sorry."

A smile appeared on Erik's face. "Have you learned anything interesting?"

"Miss Michaela's scared," Crutchie whispered, moving away from the door. The carpets on the floor muffled his steps, something that had taken him awhile to get used to. "She wants Miss Katherine to run."

Erik frowned. "Michaela? Advising us to run?" he asked. "Have you heard the reason why?"

For a moment, Crutchie hesitated. "Because someone named Arden is coming."

The expression on Erik's face changed, becoming darker and more than a little terrifying. Crutchie felt like he should back away, but didn't know of a graceful way to do. So he stayed where he was. "Thank you, Crutchie," was all the man said a few moments later. Erik turned and strode away.

Crutchie had the feeling that he shouldn't have told the man. Shaking his head, he put his ear to the wood once more, hoping he'd be able to learn something more.

"Why would he coming? What can he possibly gain by coming after us?" Katherine was asking, sounding panicked. "This time someone will die. I stopped Erik before, but I don't think I could again. If I don't, though, Arden will kill Erik."

Killing? Crutchie shook his head. "You have to run," Michaela urged. "I wouldn't say this if it were anyone else, Katherine. But Arden...he's not...he frightens me."

"He's psychotic," Katherine remarked. "If he wants revenge for us humiliating him, he won't stop following us. No matter where we go."

"Maybe you should fake your death?"

Jane groaned. "Not the time, Michaela. Katherine, you're going to start hyperventilating. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Nothing is wrong right now. Everything is fine right now. At this very moment. Erik is here. You're here. Michaela needs to learn not to blurt things out like she does. Pip is doing whatever he does when we don't see him with Crutchie. Everything is fine."

So caught up in eavesdropping, Crutchie lost his balance and hit the floor. As he struggled to get up, the door opened. "Have you been there the whole time?" Katherine asked, her voice trembling with an effort to hide her fear. Sheepishly, Crutchie nodded. "Why am I not surprised? And was Pip here as well?"

The boy shook his head. "But Mister Erik was," he offered, eager to get the whole truth off his chest. "I told him what I heard."

Her eyes widening, Katherine gasped. "I have to go to him," she said.


	12. Trust

_**A/N: I am afraid this chapter will have to last all you lovely readers for a few weeks. My computer, evil thing that it is, ate a great deal of my writing. So, I have a lot of rewriting to do. **_

* * *

Michaela's news had shaken Katherine, sending terror deep into her heart. Her hands trembling, she hurried along the hallway to the music room. At least that's where she expected and hoped to find Erik. If he'd gone anywhere else...She shook her head. Where else would he go?

The instant she pulled the thick doors open, a blast of angry organ music filled her ears. No doubt everyone in the house would hear it. Pulling the doors closed behind herself, Katherine hurried for the organ where her husband was hunched over the keys. There were several smashed vases on the floor that she had to step over.

She had only gone a few steps when the clash of notes being played were overwhelming. Katherine put her hands over her ears. "Erik!" she shouted, hoping she would be heard. "Please, stop!"

A moment later, just when she thought he hadn't heard her, it became quiet. Breathing a ragged sigh of relief, Katherine lowered her hands. Erik hadn't moved from the organ. From where she was, Katherine could see her husband breathing heavily, his shoulders tenser than she'd ever seen them. "Why will no one leave me in peace?"

"I don't know," Katherine answered, pleased when she was able to speak without her voice trembling. "I thought Arden would take your warning seriously."

"He will learn he should have," Erik said, his tone dark and ugly.

Biting her lip, Katherine hurried to him. Erik flinched when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Please," the woman begged. "Erik."

Turning, the man seemed to see his wife's fear because he rose and pulled her into his arms. "I swear to you, no harm will come to you or our child," he said, holding her tightly. "I will not allow this man to destroy us."

"If you kill him, it will destroy me," Katherine mumbled against his chest. "Promise me you won't."

"Then, what would you have us do?"

Shaking her head, Katherine blinked tears away. "I don't know," she admitted. "Running will do no good. I'm afraid this man will haunt us 'til we're dead." She felt her husband give a start and she lifted her head. "What's wrong?"

"I once heard those words spoken about me," Erik informed her. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you, Katherine. We've done this your way so far-." He hesitated. "Perhaps its time to do things my way."

"Oh, no," Katherine said, tightening her grip on him. "Erik, you're not that person anymore. There has to be a better way-." She broke off feeling a strange sensation. "Oh."

Alarmed, Erik took a step back to see her better. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I think the baby moved," Katherine answered, moving her hand to her stomach. Despite everything, a smile came to her face. "Oh, Erik."

She took his right hand and placed it on her stomach. When the sensation happen again, Erik gave a start, and wonder filled his face. Of his own volition, he brought his left hand came up as well. He knelt down and rested his head against Katherine's stomach. The woman moved her hand to rest on her husband's head.

"Swear to me you won't leave me alone to raise our child," Katherine begged softly. "Let us find another way."

After a moment, Erik straightened up. "I swear that if there is another way, I will do as you ask."

Smiling tremulously, Katherine raised herself up on her toes and kissed him. "I do love you," she said when she pulled back. "Please. Will you sing for me? Make me forget anything else outside of this room."

Guiding his wife to the one armchair that stayed in the room, just for that purpose, Erik sat her down and crouched beside her. He began to sing, very softly, one hand on her cheek, and the other resting over their growing baby:

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

* * *

It was a large group that gathered on the docks to meet one specific passenger. Henri Hemway, his eyes bright with the adventure of traveling, had a pleased smile on his face as he disembarked. When his eyes landed on his only daughter, he hurried forward, opening his arms as he did so. "Katherine," he called out.

"Papa!" Katherine responded with a tearful laugh. She left Erik's side and rushed forward. She threw herself into her father's embrace. "How I've missed you so!"

"My precious girl," Henri said, tears in his own eyes. He held his daughter back after a moment. "And what's this?"

"When Michaela and Jane told me that none of my letters had been getting through, I didn't think there was a point to writing," Katherine explained, brushing at the tears on her face. "You're going to be a grandfather very soon!"

"I believe I already am," Henri commented, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder as they walked to the rest of the group. "Can that be little Pip there? My, what a mischievous young man he looks to be!"

"Mischievous is by far the kindest term for the boy," Erik remarked, removing his hat. He held out his hand. "Mr. Hemway."

Henri gave a start. "I believe I told you to call me Henri, Erik," he said as he shook his son-in-law's hand. He nodded at the rest. "Hello, D'Arcy, Mrs. D'Arcy, Miss Michaela, Miss Jane...And who is this?"

Dressed in the cleanest clothes he'd ever seen, Crutchie had reluctantly made the final member of the welcoming party. "This is Crutchie," Katherine introduced. "He's become part of our family this winter. Crutchie, this is my father Henri Hemway."

Leaning against his crutch, the boy held out his hand. "My family expands in leaps and bounds," Henri declared, shaking Crutchie's hand. "I look forward to seeing what mischief I can get into with these grandsons of mine."

Pip laughed, while Crutchie looked vaguely confused. "I'll see to your luggage, while you get out of this wind," Erik said. He squeezed his wife's hand before he hurried off.

"You'll have dinner with us tomorrow night, of course," D'Arcy said to his friend. "I look forward to speaking to you."

As the D'Arcy family hurried to their own carriage, Katherine lead her father to their own waiting conveyance. "I have the feeling you have a great deal to tell me, Katherine," Henri commented as he helped his daughter in first. "Well, we're going to be a bit cramped for space in here, aren't-."

He paused, a frown crossing his face. "What is it, sir?" Pip asked, twisting around to see what had caught the man's attention.

"Ahmir Khan is here?"

Leaning out, Katherine spotted the tall Persian who was leaning against a wall. "I'm going to go say hello," Pip decided and darted off before Katherine could grab his collar.

"You know the man?" Katherine asked.

"I employed him not too long ago," Henri responded. "He's a good man. I'd trust him with my life."

Katherine grimaced. "You better get in, Papa," she said. "There's much I need to tell you."

* * *

Khan couldn't find any surprise when he spotted his street waif friend, Pip, standing among the group on the dock. Even staying back, Khan recognized his employer before the comte and Arden had hired him, Henri Hemway.

"Hello," Pip said, running over when the group broke away to their carriages.

"You've been keeping secrets from me, my young friend."

Unabashed, Pip shrugged. "I do what I have to do to protect my family," he said simply. Chuckling, Khan shook his head. "You're working for a bad man."

Looking down at the boy, Khan sighed. "Your friend Katherine is married to a bad man."

"If he was bad before, he's not now," Pip insisted. "He doesn't make Katherine cry. The man you're working for does. Just the mention of his name made Katherine terrified. Crutchie saw it happen, and hardy anything make Katherine scared. Why would you work for a man such as that?"

"If I said I didn't know what he was when I took the job, would that excuse me?"

"Well, if that's the case, quit!"

Again, Khan shook his head. "I'm afraid you're too young to know the ways of the world, young friend. I have been hired for a job, and I must do it. I gave my word."

"What job?"

The boy was relentless. "To find the Phantom of the opera here in New York City and report his whereabouts to my employers."

Pip grinned. "Well, have you found him?" Khan frowned down at the boy. "I haven't seen any phantom at the opera house. He was a monster who hid in the shadows. But my Katherine isn't married to a man in the shadows."

Had the boy found a loophole? "I hadn't considered that," Khan said slowly. He could honestly say he had not found a man who even remotely met the description of the murderer that had terrified the Paris opera house. Erik Ombra had shown himself a man who regretted his past, who was living a life of hope with a loving wife.

"I've got to go," Pip said. "I still want to beat you at chess."

Khan watched the boy run back to his family. Pushing away from the wall, Khan began to walk the streets of New York. He had a great deal to think over, and a very short time to make a decision.


End file.
